First Time in a Pack
by neonglitterwolf
Summary: Two new werewolves come to Beacon Hills one of them introducing a new type of werewolf to the pack, they try to settle down and ind some peace and quiet, but this "new type of werewolf" attracts the attention of people around (Including Isaac's and Brett's attention) making hard to find that peace and quiet. Set after Season 4. *Include some M/M and Rated M for later chapters*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

After fighting with a pack that was looking for another werewolf they were in Derek's place talking and trying to figure out what happened, that pack said that they were looking for another werewolf but who they were looking for wasn't any of them, but before they could find out something about what is going on talking to the leader of the pack someone came and kill him and run away, so they are wondering now who could the pack was looking for and if it was that guy, who was he? when suddenly a rock gets through a window with a note

_Hey, sorry for being much trouble, I didn't know that they will try to kill you guys because they didn't want anybody else to find me, but since you guys don't seem interested in that I guess you guys are different and I like that, maybe we could meet and talk about this tomorrow at night around 8pm, in the outsides of this place, see you until then._

_A._

* * *

**Hey! I hope you guys enjoy this one, I'm not a writer or something, this is not something I do, but I had an idea and decided to start it, so if you like it , Follow, Fav or Comment are very appreciate.**


	2. Meeting A

**Meeting A.**

"Have you guys already figured out who "A" could be?" – asked Derek

"We already check the list from the Benefactor and we found 4 names that started with A, two of them are dead and the other two are a girl and a boy" – said Lydia sitting on a log with Kira, Malia and Styles on her side

"We discard the idea of the girl since when the pack was looking around us when they attacked, they say "HE is not here" – said Stiles

"What about the boy?" – asked Derek

"He didn't seem to know a thing" – said Scott

"We talk to him and ended up being part of the whole Benefactor commotion along side with Brett and the rest" – said Liam

"I actually didn't know him, but we reach him and nothing, he didn't know nothing from a pack looking for him or a note" – said Brett

"So he wasn't on The Benefactor list, did you guys reach out Deaton to see if he knows something?" – asked Derek

"He said that the pack actually pay a visit to him after one of them got injured and asked him about a certain werewolf, but they called him "The Submissive"" – said Scott

"The submissive?" – asked Derek

"The bestiary don't say much about them, they just have a page about that, it only says that they aren't either Beta or Alpha and have an ability to transfer powers to a another werewolf" - said Lydia

"Deaton said he asked Peter if he knew anything, but he didn't want to cooperated, the only thing that he could get out of him was that a submissive it's "a bitch" and that if we found him that we should put him on the facility too" – said Scott

"Well, now that sounds dangerous, are we sure again about meeting this guy?" – said Stiles

"If is described as "a bitch" that doesn't sound too much of a problem" – said Brett with a smirk

"I can be bitchy, but I'm not anybody's bitch" – said a voice on the woods

They all turned and see a guy 6 foot tall, build, with a short beard, short dark brown hair, white skin and was wearing ripped jeans and a grey t-shirt, his green eyes turned into blue, but not typical blue, werewolf blue and looked like about to rip someone's throat off, he was definitely the guy that killed the leader of that other pack.

"Wow…that…well…doesn't look very "submissive" to me" – said Stiles that was already stand up with the girls from the log

"Well, he is not" – said a voice that wasn't the boy they were looking since he didn't move is lips – "but it would be hella funny see anyone try to make him a submissive" – said the voice before stepping out from behind the other guy

He looked less threaten, he was 5 foot tall, skinny but build some, black hair, dark brown eyes, olive tone skin, he was wearing a long sleeves black and white stripes t-shirt, skinny jeans and black boots and he looked more joyful at everybody around

"Are you "A."?" – asked Scott

"Yep, that's me, I'm Alex" – he said with a smile – "and this friendly guy right here is my friend Clay, he may not look like it, but he's a sweetheart" – he said again with a smile

"You said you wanted to talk, why is your bodyguard looking at us ready to kill then?" – asked Brett

"He is just a little protective over me and I don't need a bodyguard, all I wanted to do is talk to you guys, because you have no clue who am I and don't know a thing about what I am, so that's refreshing since in most places I have been packs know what I am and try to do something about it…but they don't ended up with a lucky faith" – said Alex but with a more devilish grin

"You may say that, but you already let him do your dirty work and kill the leader of the other pack before we could talk to him" – said Derek

"If he would be alive, he would come for me and I ain't having that, but that was most on Clay's hands, not mine, I didn't tell him to actually kill him, just comment that if he stay alive, he may come for me and if you guys find out anything maybe would come for me too" – said Alex

"Why don't you start by telling us then what are you?" – said Scott

"Hmm so you are the Alpha in command…" – said Alex taking the scent of Scott in the air and then saluting him in a military way and giggling – "well, like you guys already find out, yes I'm a werewolf, what kind of type? A submissive, what can I do? I have the abilities of any other werewolf but also I have the special thing that I'm a little more fast and agile than your average werewolf, I can identify other supernatural creatures with their scent and also I can transfer my wolf soul to another werewolf so he can be like a "true Alpha" or something like that, I know it's to make him powerful" – Alex said very calm – "but anyway, of course everybody wants that, that's why they never have any luck when they come around me"

"Around you or around your friend?" – asked Brett

A grunt escape from Clay's lips and seem like he was about to move when Alex stopped him putting a hand on his chest so he didn't move forward

"No Clay, its ok" – said Alex turning to the pack with a grin – "let me this time have some fun" – said Alex and his eyes changed from dark brown to violet

"So you are not here for just talking then" – said Brett letting out his claws

"Brett…" – started to say Scott

"I'm here to talk, unless you want to try me on, I could use some fun" – Alex said with a grin and let his claws out with a swing move of his hands and move one hand point Brett and turn it around – "would you like to dance?" – he said indicating to Brett with his finger to move towards him

"Brett..." – started to say Scott again but too late

Brett moved fast towards Alex and he just jumps on the top of Brett's head and with the help of his shoulders he help himself with his hands so he could twist and be back to back to Brett only to punch him on the back with his elbow knocking out the air out of him and as Brett falls on his knees he turn around in a spin-kick throwing him towards his pack against Liam making both of them fall on the ground.

That's when Derek and Scott decided to go together over Alex and he ended up grabbing Derek's arm and move him around to crash with Scott while Alex jump and kick Derek's face making him fall to the ground and then jumping to go and on the top of Scott to have him pinned on the ground with one hand on the top of his chest and the other in the air with his claws ready to move about to Scott's face and stopped millimeters from his face just to tap him on his forehead with his nail, he stand up from the top of him with a smirk, the rest looked in shock of how he take down one by one so easily.

"Like I say, I don't need a bodyguard and I'm not here to be an enemy, I have good intentions so you guys re-evaluate your decision and chill, I'll see you guys around again" – said Alex with a wink – "Let's move Clay" – he said before jumping on Clay's back for a piggy back ride out of the place leaving all the people stunned about what just happened.

* * *

**So if you guys are wondering where is Isaac since he is add as one of the characters of this story, he will appear, just not yet, but he will get his comeback, have in mind that this is set (in case you don't notice) after season 4 where Isaac wasn't even part off, so...keep reading if you want to see his comeback *wink***


	3. Alex & Clay

**Alex &amp; Clay**

There was a playful knock on the door on Derek's door and everybody knew exactly who is it, when they open the door they saw Alex laughing at something Clay must have say because he was, for this one smiling too.

"Well, hello there, can you buy me some Girl Scout Cookies?" – asked Alex smiling at Derek

"Come inside" – said Derek serious

"Wow, so grumpy" – said Alex joking while entering Derek's place with Clay following behind him – "So let me start again, everybody Alex and Clay, Alex and Clay, everybody" – he said with a grin and Clay was behind him

"Did you just refer to yourself in third person?" – asked Stiles and Alex just winks at him

"I'm Scott" – said Scott stepping in front of Alex and shaking his hand and Clay's

"Ok, alpha in command" – said Alex grinning and moving to the next person

"I'm Stiles" – said Stiles shaking his hand

"Interesting name and also…" – Alex closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of Stiles in the air – "you are…normal? Like no supernatural thing going on" – he said a little disappointed and moving to the next person

"I'm Kira" – said Kira extending her hand

"Wow, you're…" – he did the same as Stiles and takes Kira's scent in the air – "a Kitsune? Never seen one, cool" – said Alex with a grin

"How did you…" – started to ask Kira

"I identify other supernatural creatures with their scent even if I haven't see them, the name pops in my head" – said Alex moving to the next person

"I'm Malia" – said Malia with her arms crossed over her chest

"…werecoyote? Hmmm I have encounter with 2…they didn't have a happy ending" – he said biting his bottom lip and moving to the next person

"I'm Liam" – he said shyly shaking Alex's hand

"Now don't be nervous dude, I don't bite…much" – said Alex winking at Liam and moving to the next person

"Lydia" – said Lydia extending his hand at Alex and he grab it and kiss it

"Gorgeous, girl, you are gorgeous and like the Kitsune, you are the first Banshee I ever encounter with" – said Alex and moving to the next person

"Brett" – said Brett coldly with his arms crossed over his chest

"Fighty wolfy are we cool? I will like us to be cool, I'm really sorry about what happened, but you tempt me to do it and I wanted to have some fun" – said Alex pouting at Brett and he just rolled his eyes – "I will take that as a maybe" – he said smiling and stand in front of Derek – "what about you grumpy wolf?"

"I'm Derek" – he said extending his hand and Alex throw himself into a hug making everybody tense out for a moment even Clay who looked at Derek carefully ready to do something to him if he did something to Alex

"Now don't be so grumpy, it's all fine" – said Alex smiling up at Derek while hugging him and then breaking the hug and give him some space – "I already have this one, he is not usually grumpy, is just a little protective"

"Are you guys like…together?" – asked Stiles

"No, we are just friends" – said Clay

"Just friends? I'm offended!" – said Alex slapping Clay's arms – "we are best friends since I can remember"

"Ok, best friends, we being together living around like gypsys, what else do you want from me?" – said Clay smirking at Alex

"A title my dear Clay, I deserve a title" – said Alex while moving to hop himself up in the table sitting there – "so do you guys have any question?"

"Yeah, why everybody is trying to go after you?" – said Scott

"First of all, not having a pack makes them think that I am an easy target, is just have been me and Clay for like 3 years since we turn into werewolves, he is my pack" – said Alex for first time serious – "and second of all because they want the power I can give to them, but that is not easy to do, I have never transfer my powers to anybody"

"What happens when you transfer your powers to another werewolf?" – asked Stile

"I been said that I may lost my powers unless that werewolf and I are "true mates" which means that I can transfer my powers to him and make him powerful and also I can keep mine but I will be the same as a Beta" – said Alex

"Wait, him?" – said Lydia – "it has to be a man? It can't be a woman?"

"Yep, it has to be a men, you see the thing of why I haven't transfer my powers to anybody is because it needs to be in a relationship…" – said Alex and everybody just stares in silence – "sexual relationship" – he said and everybody just said _"oh"_

"So that means that you are gay?" – asked Stiles

"Yeap, but I was even before the bite, so it's not a problem, the problem is that I'm not gonna just go and have sex with someone for powers, so that's why nobody has come lucky to come around me and Clay, not even the one who turned me into a werewolf" – he said with a smirk

"What are you looking while coming around in here talking to us then? Are you looking for someone to transfer your powers?" – asked Derek

"Oh hell no, did you see how I kick your and these other 3 asses? I like my powers, but to be honest…I wanted to see if I can be part of you guys pack" – said Alex

"Why we will want you around us after you kick our asses and you being a target?" – said Brett

"Because, I have heard about you Scott McCall" – he said looking at Scott – "that's why I came to Beacon Hills and also, look, I'm tired of being living around with no home, from town to town it's just…" – he turn to look at Clay – "I don't know for being just 16 years old, I guess I reach my breaking point" – he said a little sad

"Wait, so you turn when you were 13 years old?" – asked Stiles

"Yes, that is why I look youthful, I turned while I was in…well…" – he turned again his gaze to Clay for help

"He was in a madhouse" – said Clay and everybody turn to look at him – "it was a mental institution, but when I visit him, the place was awful, his parents take him there when he came out of the closet saying he was out of his mind" – said Clay as he moved closer to put a hand on Alex shoulder making Alex responding by moving his hand to grab Clay's hand on his shoulder

"Of course I didn't stay because I was gay; I got the diagnosis of Borderline Personality Disorder and symptoms of Bipolarity, so that gave them enough reasons to keep me locked, you know besides some suicide attempts" – he said looking a little sad – "in there I meet somebody, he acted all big brother on me and I thought he was to trust, turns out that he was a werewolf, he turned me while I was sleeping, but when I turn he said I was different my eyes were violet instead of yellow, he said I was submissive and that I was his mate, that he try a lot of others but never found that "mate" and that we should stick together…." – he said and stopped turning his gaze to look down

"The motherfucker try to rape him" – said Clay in an angry tone – "I was going to visit him and they let me go to his room, it was Christmas and I wanted to surprise him with a gift, when I came in he was on the top of him and I got just in time to punch the guy and he bit me, before I know it I was turning and got into him and rip his throat, I took Alex and we run away from the place, we being together ever since, I got jobs in construction, gardener, bartender, waiter, anything and while Alex got to sing on the places where I was waiter or bartender, we make money like that and manage to survive just the two of us" – said Clay looking at Alex giving him a light squeeze on his shoulder

"It must have been hard for you guys then" – asked Stiles

"Yeah pretty much, but thanks to Clay I don't know what would have happened to me" – he said turning to smile at Clay and he returned a smile to Alex – "he always keep an eye on me, all since we started to hang out even he is 4 years older than me we connected and he stills be protective on me even I don't need any of that" – said Alex smiling – "but he needs his space, so am I, we need stability and just live our lives for at least once…kind of normal…look…I…"

"Ok" – said Scott and everybody turned to look at him – "you are part of my pack now"

"Wait…really? Are you serious?" – asked Alex and his face just light up

"Yeah, we have to figure out where you guys are going to stay and all though" – said Scott and Alex just throw himself at him in a hug

"Thank you, thank you and thank you!" – He said squeezing Scott in the hug and then letting him go – "I promise I behave and I help in any problem and just…thank you" – he said smiling

"Is no problem, but we got to figure out how are we going to do with you two" – said Scott

And everybody gather around and say welcome to Alex and shaking hands with Clay, Clay mouths at Scott "thank you" when they shake hands and later started to talk how are they going to do now with them.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you guys are enjoying how the story is going so far, now you guys know a little more of the background of Alex and Clay, next chapter we will see how they adjust to be with the pack and a new lifestyle more "simple" and also how Alex interacts with the pack**


	4. A Not So Simple Life

**A Not So Simple Life**

Alex and Clay were already part of the pack after two weeks, no attacks from others packs yet or something going on, Clay got a job on a bar as bartender at first the owner almost didn't let him have the job cause he was only 20, but was about to turn 21 so he got away with it and is living with Derek, while Alex got into the school with Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Brett and Liam after they explain the situation to Kira's father he helped him to get into the school and he stayed with Scott after he talk to his mom, so in that way Alex and Clay, still around together but have space from each other to live their lives and not running away constantly from packs and always having just each other, now they have a pack around them, they even meet other people around the pack like Melissa McCall, Sheriff Stilinski, Deputy Parrish, Deaton and Mason.

"Ugh, I hate this" – said Alex slamming his head on the table where the pack was sitting during lunch – "I didn't miss school, why am I in school? is boring"

"Because you are only 16 and need to study some, besides you are not alone, we are all in school and you have classes with all of us and…" – said Lydia

"Boooriiiing! I want to sing, I want to perform, I like it that kind of stuff while I was living around with Clay I would do that on the places he worked" – said Alex pouting

"Well, now you are with us, get used to it" – said Brett smirking giving a bite to his sandwich and Alex just shots him a look

"Don't be hard on yourself, Malia has a hard time too adjusting to school, she only entered not so long ago" – said Stiles

"But I'm doing better…right?" – said Malia and Stiles looked awkward

"I can help you with your homework if you feel like it" – said Kira

"Thank you, you are very sweet, is jut ugh, so hard to adjust" – he said looking tired

"Well if it helps, Scott have a long time around school and he still trying to adjust" – said Stiles joking

"Hey!" – said Scott trying to get Stiles head with a slap and Stiles avoided

"Hey Alex, are you ok?" – said Liam sitting with the pack

"Yeah, why did you run away from the class? You said you wanted to go to the bathroom and didn't came back, like you did it again dude" – said Mason

Then everybody turned to look at Alex and he just smiled awkwardly to everybody

"Again?" – said Lydia making Brett let out a snort

"Not to put any pressure on you Alex, but you know that Kira's father talked your way through being in here and you are wasting it" – said Scott

"I know, I'm sorry is just…I don't think school is for me" – said Alex with a defeated look

"Just found something that involves school but also something you like so you can find a way to tolerate all, like can you try lacrosse with all of us, you always come to the games and seem to enjoy" – said Stiles

"I hate sports, it's fun to cheer for you guys, but I really don't like sports" – said Alex

"Maybe art?" – said Malia

"If I can draw my way through hearts and skulls that are the only things I can do, maybe" – said Alex

"Hearts? Seriously?" – said Brett

"Shut up and eat your sandwich fluffy" – said Alex rolling his eyes

"Well since you like to sing and perform, maybe you can try theater" – said Lydia

"That's…actually cleaver….hmmm we have a theater program in here?" – asked Alex curious

"Hmmm well yes, I think so, we can go together and find out after the next class, you have that one with my anyway" – said Lydia

"Dude you must be the only one in this school who was classes mixes from two years, it must be hell for you" – said Mason and Alex slam his head back to the table and everybody turned to look at Mason – "Did I said something wrong?"

* * *

"Hey guys, how was the theater thing, did you got in?" – asked Malia to Lydia and Alex while they came to sit on the stands of the lacrosse field and join her watching the guys and Kira on the practice

"It was good, I'm in" – said Alex with a smile taking the lacrosse stick out of Malia's hand – "I knocked out of the park, if we say so" – he said doing a swing motion with the lacrosse stick and the girls laughed

"You know what's baseball right?" – said Lydia giggling

"Whatever, I'm awesome girl, did you see me?" – he asked sitting between Malia and Lydia

"Well you truly are, you should have see him, he did sang "Dancing on my Own" by Robyn, it was pretty awesome" – she said

"You audition with a pop song? Didn't you need to sing like a stage song or something?" – asked Malia

"No actually no, which actually made it better and easy for me to do it" – he said and turned his gaze to the field and saw how Stiles fail to block Brett and then falling on the ground – "Ouch…that's your boy" – he said smiling to Malia

"Yeah, well at least I have one" – she said bitter

"Talking about it, have you ever date? You know after the whole thing that happened with you" – asked Lydia to Alex

"Nope, no dating, no nothing" – said Alex calmly watching the guys and Kira playing

"How do you know you are gay then if you never try it?" – asked Malia

"I just know, ok?!" – said Alex a little annoyed looking at Malia who was now smirking

"Ok, let's not poke you there, it seems like a bad spot" – said Lydia – "haven't you thought about doing that? Like date? You know you could try it, maybe date Mason?"

"Lydia not every gay has to like each other in that way, in some cases we can be just friends you know?" – said Alex annoyed

"Well go and try somebody else" – said Malia

"I don't know, I like boys ok, but I always thought of myself in like an asexual way? Like since I got this thing the idea of be with a buy it's a little difficult now" – he said to Lydia

"It can be difficult, but not impossible, you should give it a chance" – said Lydia

"Well…if somebody comes and says something I may, but for now I can just ignored just like I always do anyway" – he said and turned to see the ball going directly at him and he grab it with the lacrosse stick and made a trick moving the stick around his body and then throw it back at the field with Liam catching it and everybody stares at him

"Hey You! Who are you? What about joining my team?!" – screamed Coach Finstock

"Not a chance!" – said back Alex with a smirk giving back the lacrosse stick to Malia and standing up to walk away from the field

"Wait! Come on you can have Greenberg's place!" – He screamed again to Alex

"Not interested!" – said Alex walking away from the field out of everybody's sight

"Dammit!" - Said Coach Finstock throwing his notes on the ground – "This is your fault Greenberg!" – He said pointing to the poor guy

* * *

"So how is school?" – asked Clay to Alex while cleaning the table of the bar, Alex can to come to the bar saying his Clay's brother but the owner doesn't let him have anything else that is not soda

"It was hard as always, I still haven't adjust to all this "school thing" – he said doing the air quotes with his hands – "but I joined the theater group today, the guys recommended me to do something I may like as an extra that involves school so in a way I can tolerate school and I joined that" – said Alex taking a sip of his soda

"That's great, you always liked to sing and you are awesome at it, if you need any help you know you can come to Derek's place and practice with me and the guitar" – said Clay

"Thanks, what about you? work? Derek?" – asked Alex

"All good with working here and even Derek is kinda annoying sometimes I think we live together pretty well" – said Clay laughing

"Well Derek is hot and he's nice deep down, at least he is nice to me, I would be thrilled to be there living with you two instead of Scott…not that he's not hot or nice, but you know, sometimes he can be such a boy" – said Alex

"What was I then? a girl?" – said Clay laughing and hitting Alex with the rag he was using to clean the table

"No, but you know…it's not you…" – said Alex laughing – "but anyway it seems like we are finally settling down with our lives" – said smiling to Clay

"Yeah, I guess so" – said Clay returning the smile to Alex

* * *

"It's that "the submissive" you tell us that is on Beacon Hills?" – asked some guy to other while playing pool at the bar

"I'm not 100% sure if it's the submissive of the rumor, but he is a werewolf for sure and smells different, so I guess he is "the submissive" – said the other guy

"Guess we have to find out someway" – said a third guy

* * *

**It seems like "the simple life" Alex and Clay wanted it's going to turn into something not so simple, troubles seem ahead and maybe some help too, stay tuned guys, like always comments, follows and fav's are appreciate.**


	5. Troubles Ahead

**Troubles Ahead**

"Where in the hell is him? We got a class in less than 5 minutes" – said Brett looking around

"Chill out, it's not like he's going to bail on us…right?" – said Mason

"He already bail on school 2 times, for a 3 time Scott told us to say something to him" – said Liam - "Why do you care if he bail or not anyway?"

"Because none of you are going to say something to Scott if he does, but I will" – said Brett

"Well I guess you can't say anything now" – said Alex hanging upside down from a tree making the other 3 guys jump – "Hey fluffy" – said before swinging from the tree to jump on Brett's back hanging on it in a piggy back ride style and Brett grab his legs as a reflex – "let's go to the class" – said Alex smiling

"You're such a kid" – said Brett letting go Alex's legs but Alex keep them pressing them on his sides – "get off my back and let's go we have 2 minutes" – said Brett annoyed

"You are not fun" – said Alex getting off from Brett's back

"I am fun, but I'm not gonna give u a piggy back ride, you can get away with those with Scott, Stiles, Liam, Clay and even with Derek, but not me" – he said walking with the 3 boys walking along

"What if I'm hurt and you have to carry me?" – said Alex pouting at Brett

"Then I'll think about it, but I prefer carrying you with no piggy back ride" – said Brett annoyed

"So…basically you are saying that you rather carry me in bridal stile or something than giving me a piggy back ride?" – said Alex with a smirk

"I…well…" – Brett trail in his words – "OK! I may think about the piggy back ride thing, but just maybe think about it, ok?"

Alex smirked and sticks his tongue out at Brett before entering the classroom and sitting on a table and Brett just rolled his eyes and takes a sit next to him

* * *

"Ugh…I hate training" – said Alex falling on his knees and then sitting on the ground outside Derek's place

"Seems like you hate everything" – said Brett with a smirk

"Shut up Fluffy" – was all that Alex could say out of breath

"Still, you are pretty fast you know?" – said Brett smirking and sitting next to Alex

"I know…" – said Alex before letting himself lay on the grass looking up at the sky – "Why do you hate me so much?"

"What? I don't hate you, I just mess with you some" – said Brett a little taken back

"Then why did you wanted to tell Scott that I bail school if I didn't attend today instead of cover me like Liam and Mason" – said Alex

"Because you need to understand how it is to have people look up for you and your life and you don't seem to care that he let you join our pack, gives you a place to live and even help you to enter school, that's a lot" – said Brett

"I do understand how is to have someone look for me I have Clay, remember? Is just…it's different, before it was only him and I, I feel still a little out of place with this whole thing of having a pack, he was my pack before" – said Alex

"Well now you got a pack with lot of people to trust, Scott, Liam, Lydia, Kira, Stiles, Malia, Derek…me – said Brett and turned to look at Alex – "I don't hate you Alex, ok? You may have give me a hard time at first fighting with me, but I don't hate you"

"Ok" – said Alex standing from laying to sit now and smiling at Brett and Brett smiled back at him – "thank you Brett"

"You're welcome, so, are you gonna do something here on Derek's since you asked our run today to end in here?" – said Brett standing up

"I have to talk to him about something, so you are free, you can go your own way" – said Alex standing up next to Brett

"Fleetwood Mac "Go Your Own Way"? really?" – said Brett smirking

"Shut up" – said Alex turning to Derek's door but stopped and all the sudden he turns around and throws himself into hugging Brett – "really…thank you"

"Hey…it's ok" – he said wrapping his arms around Alex a little awkward

"Sorry" – said Alex letting Brett go slowly – "I just needed one of those…sorry if it was a little out of place"

"Nah, no problem" – said Brett smiling – "Bye" – he said turning around and leaving Alex as he open the door of Derek's place entering

"Derek?" – called Alex walking a little and spotting Derek shirtless doing push-ups

"Alex? Clay is not in here" – said Derek standing up from doing push-ups and putting a t-shirt and Alex was thankful for it so he didn't feel distracted with Derek's shirtless self

"No, I know, I…wanted to talk to you" – said Alex sitting on the couch

"What's going on?" – Said Derek and moved to sit next to Alex – "there is something wrong?"

"Look…I know you don't know how this "submissive" thing may work but I wanted to know if you know something about the "true mates" thing" – asked Alex blushing

"I have actually have heard about "true mates" – said Derek – "I just know that it's like nothing else matters, you and that person want to be together, protect each other and can feel each other's feelings and all" – said Derek

"Have u ever felt that with someone?" – asked Alex

"Yes, a long time ago…" – said Derek

"Sorry…I didn't meant to…" – asked Alex

"No it's…ok" – said Derek – "did I help?" – asked Derek concerned

"Yeah…thanks Derek" – said Alex smiling at him

"Why did you wanted to know about this? Are you feeling something for someone at the moment?" – asked Derek"

"I don't know yet, it's just people telling me I should think about it, like about date because I never had and to be honest since last year I started to feel like…I would like a boyfriend" – said Alex looking down blushing

"Well just be careful if you fall for someone that is not a werewolf we don't know how that will affect them and you and also remember the "true mate" thing since you don't want to lose your powers" – said Derek

"What worries me is the "true mate" thing actually, because it might be a werewolf anyway" – said Alex blushing

"So you actually have someone in mind?" – said Derek

"I…well…" – Alex was all blush and about to say something when...

"Aww isn't that cute?" – said a guy standing on the window making Alex and Derek standing up and turning to see him – "Don't worry big guy, we come for him, not you" – he said entering the house with other two guys following him – "so you can let us take him and make this in the easy way or we do this the hard way" – he said while they 3 let out their claws and their eyes turned blue

Derek and Alex turn to fighting position letting out their claws too and their eyes changing color too

"Well…I guess we are doing this the hard way" – said the guy with a smirk

* * *

**Uh oh! It seems like peace and quiet is about to end, next episode we have a comeback happening, I think you guys know who it is, by the way did you like Brett's interaction with Alex? What do you think about them? Comment about it and stay tuned.**


	6. The Comeback

**The Comeback**

"Come and get me bitch" – said Alex to the leader of the three guys that appear on Derek's place uninvited

And the leader goes running for Alex when someone knocks him out with a punch throwing him against the wall

"Don't even try it motherfu…" – started to say Brett after punching the pack's leader when someone else comes to hit him

"BRETT!" – said Alex before going to help him and getting into a fight with the other of the two companions of the pack's leader as Derek goes to find him and finish Brett's job going for the alpha.

Brett recovers just in time to keep the fight with the guy that punched him, Alex did well with his speed and agility to play tricks on the other guy and evade his punches and kicks and instead he was the one giving him a hard time with punches, but Derek was having a hard time with the alpha of the pack he was giving him a good fight.

The fight was almost even, Brett and Alex almost got the two guys they were fighting, until the alpha throws Derek into Brett and the guy Alex was fighting and the other one that was with Brett goes to where they are falling and the alpha comes quick to where Alex was grabbing him by his throat.

"So they were right about submissive, they are faster and have more agility than any other werewolf, but you guys are weaker than an Alpha" – said the alpha with a smirk

"I still can bit you asshole" – said Alex with a smirk

Next thing was Alex getting a good angle to kick the alpha and release himself from his grip of his neck and quickly jumps to kick him again in the face and turn to give him also a punch but the alpha grabbed Alex's fist

"You can do all the tricks you want on me with your speed and agility, but still you are weaker than an alpha" – said the guy and next thing was he was pinning Alex against a wall

"ALEX!" – Said Brett he and Derek were pinned on the floor by the other two guys – "don't you dare to hurt him or I…" – started to said Brett

"Or what? What can you do there on the floor?" – cut out the alpha to Brett laughing and then turning to look at Alex, he was grabbing both Alex wrist over his head with one hand and his other hand grabbed his throat while he blocked his legs from moving with his own legs – "Now…there is other thing I heard from submissive, is it true?" – asked with a smirk

"What? That I'm smarter than you and can kick your ass and these other two when I release myself from your grip?" – said Alex smirking moving some to release himself with no luck

"Playing hard to get? I like that" – said the guy getting his grip a little more tight on Alex's wrists making him whimper a little from the pain – "Now, let me see…" – he said moving his hand from Alex's throat to grab on his own belt – "if that other thing I heard is truth" – he said with a smirk taking off his belt with the sound making Alex start to move trying to get off his grip

"NO!" – said both Brett and Derek

"SHUT UP!"- said both of the guys who got a grip on them and pushing their heads more in the floor

The alpha was going now to get Alex's belt as well, but before he could touch him, someone come and knock him on to the floor, when the other guys were in shock losing the grip on both Derek and Brett both take the chance to turn things around and punch them and pinned them into the ground and at the same time Alex that got free from the alpha jumped directly to the alpha's throat and rip it off with his claws and just to make sure he punched several times his head until a hand stopped him and he turned and saw the guy who punched the alpha saving him, he was expecting to see Scott or Clay but instead…

"I think you got him already" – said Isaac with a worried look at Alex

"Isaac?" – Asked Derek and Alex and then both looked at each other

Alex soften his angry look and rose up slowly from the floor where he had the alpha's body and turn to walk to where the other two were with Brett and Derek.

"Anybody else know about me?" – asked Alex to both

"No, no, no, just us" – said one of them nervous and Alex rip his throat off

"What about you? Want to lie just like your friend? Or want to live?" – said Alex

"Some people have spread the rumor, but they said that it was only you and some guy, not a whole pack" – said the other guy almost crying like – "please let me go"

"Fine, but you are warned and is not only us 4, there are more people on this pack and not only werewolves, so I suggest you to not come back and try something really stupid" – said Alex as Derek let the guy go and he run away from the place

"That was…brutal…" – said Isaac looking at Alex worried

"After so many encounters with other assholes like them, I have learn not to trust them or let them go that easy" – said Alex and turned to look at Isaac

"Hi by the way" – said Isaac a little shyly and Alex goes to hug him

"Thank you for saving me" – said Alex with a smile – "What are you doing here?" – asked letting him go from the hug

"How did you guys knew each other?" – asked Derek

"Yeah kind of, we…" – started to say Alex

"Are you sure you are ok?" – asked Brett interrupting Alex grabbing Alex hands and looking at his wrist that were bruised

"Don't worry, nothing that werewolf can't do, thanks Brett" – said Alex smiling at him

"ALEX!" – Said Clay entering Derek's place and going to were Alex was pushing Brett out the way – "are you ok? What happened? What's up with the blood, your wrists and this dead bodies" – he said looking around and seeing Isaac – "You? What are you doing here?" – He said with an angry look

"No, don't worry Clay, he helped us" – said Alex trying to calm Clay

"You helped?" – asked Clay looking at Isaac

"Yeah, he came just in time to help me, he actually save me" – said Alex and Clay calmed down

"Isaac, I'm glad you are back but I may ask, what brought you back?" – said Derek

"You better call the rest of the pack for this one, I got some stuff to talk with all of you" – said Isaac to Derek and then looking at Alex and Clay

* * *

**ISAAC IS HERE! Finally the moment and he is bringing some news about this guys that just attack the pack, what will those news be? there is some background story about how him and Alex meet? You just have to wait and see...oh and since you wait a little more for this one and I kinda forgot to post it early as a promise in last chapter, I will try to not forget to post next one early this week...maybe**


	7. Someone That Actually Care

**Someone That Actually Care**

"So everybody knows that I'm establishing here and all?" – asked Alex to Isaac

"Yeah, pretty much, that's what I heard that is being spreading around" – said Isaac with a worried look

"So maybe we have to fight more of these people that are coming to get Alex" – asked Kira worried

"Maybe a couple, I don't know" – said Isaac

"But after what happened with this one, maybe they will stop coming around, maybe this guy will spread the world of you being in a park of a lot of people that not only include werewolves that can help u and…" – said Brett before he was cut by Alex

"Don't say "protect you" I don't need protection" – said Alex mad

"But you almost got raped and maybe killed afterwards by this guy today, how can u take us last time but you couldn't take on this guy?" – said Derek

"He said the truth, I can get away with my tricks with my speed and agility, but I'm weaker than an Alpha even tho I'm stronger than a Beta, besides I rip off his throat anyway after Isaac knocked him out, maybe sometimes I need a little help, but I don't need protection" – explained Alex

"Well I can help" – said Brett followed by Liam, Kira, Malia, Scott and even Stiles

"Guys, thank you but no, I…" – he stopped to think on something – "are you sure there's people coming?" – asked Alex to Isaac

"I'm not gonna bet on it, but after what happened today maybe the word that you have a pack and are not only you and Clay will spread and they will back down like Brett said" – said Isaac

"But what if it doesn't and the word doesn't spread much? There's gonna be still some people that may come" – said Alex worried

"That's it; maybe it's time for us to go Alex" – said Clay and Alex looked down

"Wait, come on you guys don't have to do that…right?" – said Stile

"If they come and don't find us they got nothing and we are all back to the way we used to be" – said Clay

"I can't let that happened" – said Scott and everyone turned to look at him – "I mean you guys didn't have exactly a bad life, you got each other and could still live kind of decent and we may not know you much guys but, I don't want you guys to go back on living with no actual home or family, you guys can have or may have that here, this is your home, we are your family"

"I…I don't know what to say…except thank you for saying that, that is very sweet" – said Alex - "But I think that we need to think about it, it's not just about Clay and I, this involves you guys and we don't want to be a problem"

"Don't you guys get it? It's not a problem and if it is a problem we will solve it together" – said Scott

"I...well…Clay?" – Alex turned to look at Clay with pleading eyes, he wanted to stay but he really didn't want to be this much of a trouble for the pack

"Hmmm…" – Clay think about it a minute before saying something – "we will try it, we will stay a little more, but if this turns out too much, we will leave" – said Clay as a final word and everybody just nodded in agreement and started to leave the place one by one

"I really feel like we should leave…but I don't want to…this is the nicer we have live since like a long time" – said Alex to Clay and Clay hugged him

"I know, I'm sorry for today, I should being here" – said Clay

"It was nothing, Derek and Brett were here and Isaac came just in time" – said Alex – "Do you think he would leave or he's coming back to Beacon Hills to stay?"

"I'm staying" – said Isaac and Alex turned to look at him – "I actually will stay here with Derek and Clay, I used to be with Scott but some stuff happened and I just don't feel comfortable enough yet to be there and besides you kinda take over the bedroom I was in" – said Isaac to Alex

"Alex, I'm leaving to the house, are you coming with me?" – asked Scott

"Yeah, sure, I need some rest" – said Alex – "bye Clay see you tomorrow" – he said hugging Clay and then turn to stand awkwardly in front of Isaac – "thank you again" – said Alex with a shy smile

"Like I say, no problem" – said Isaac smiling back

"See you tomorrow then…" – said Alex walking towards the exit standing there for a minute – "how did you knew something was up in here?" – asked to Isaac

"I'm really not sure about it, but I just sense someone in trouble and like some connection pulling me here, so I came, in some way I didn't know it was you but also in some way I knew it because the connection felt familiar"– said Isaac while scratching the back of his neck a little awkward

"Oh…ok, well anyway bye guys" – said Alex waling outside and sitting behind Scott on his bike and hugging Scott as he drive them away to his house

* * *

"Are you ok?" – asked Scott to Alex some time after they arrived to the house Alex showered and cooked a quick dinner for both and they were heading to their rooms

"Yeah" – said Alex with a fake smile – "I'm just tired, I'm gonna go and lay on bed" – he said and disappear behind the door of "his room" and let himself fall on the bed looking at the sealing

"Yeah, you sure look ok" – said Brett sitting on the window making Alex jump

"Jesus Christ, what the hell?" – said Alex sitting still a little jumpy

"Don't worry it's only me" – said Brett entering the room

"What are you doing here?" – asked Alex composing himself from the little jump scare

"Checking up on you, you said you were fine, but I felt that you weren't actually ok, you look sad actually, a little mad at me for jumping on you like this, but sure you look sad than anything else" – said Brett

"It's nothing, like I say I'm ok, a little shaken up that the guy almost got his way" – said Alex

"Come on, there is more than just that, you said yourself that he is not the first one of them that you encounter with" – said Brett

"What do you care? Don't you have some tree to go pee on Fluffy?" – asked Alex kind of bitter and kind of joking

"Say all the jokes and sarcasm you want but I'm not going anywhere" – said Brett smirking and crossing his arms over his chest

"You really want to know?" – asked Alex

"I just want you to have a chance to let it all out" – said Brett

"Ok, you see when this guys come into me...it kinda hits me that of course they will do stuff with me, but I always wanted and hoped for that to be like…special, I'm not an object, I'm more than just something you can drain out its powers to make yourself stronger" – said Alex in the saddest tone ever for the ears of someone that is not Clay – "It's just…when someone will come and actually care? Do I will really will have a "true mate" or is this all bullshit? I…I wish Clay was here, no offense but when I felt very bad like this, he let me cuddle with him…" – said Alex with a half smile

"We all care about you, you know that?" – Said Brett as he move to lay on the bed next to Alex – "you have people around that care…I care" – said Brett

"So charming…it's that your best pick up line?" – asked Alex

"No, it's actually: 'it's that a mirror in your pocket? Cause I can see myself in them'" – said Brett making Alex giggle – "there you go" – said Brett taking off his shoes – "well…if you are ok now, we should get some sleep" – he said grabbing Alex and pushing him to his side making him cuddle next to his side with Alex head resting on his chest

"What do you think you are doing?" – asked Alex surprised and blushing

"Cuddle, you said you need it, now shhh, go to sleep" – said Brett closing his eyes

Brett fell asleep easy but Alex stayed awake for a couple minutes trying to process if this meant something, but he was too tired for thinking about it, he just cared that this felt good and maybe he will let it slide just for today

* * *

**Uhhh! More of Brett/Alex thing going on even though Alex doesn't seem to buying it much, we will see, as always guys fav and follow are appreciate and I will like to see some comments also, like how you feel about Alex/Brett or the idea of Isaac/Alex?...just saying.**


	8. Three's Company

**Three's Company**

Alex was starting to waking up, it was one of his best sleeps in a long time, he felt so rested and comfortable and…there was an arm around him and he felt a body behind him spooning him, he was about of freak out when he remember that it was Brett

"I never thought of you as the spooning type you know?" – said Alex

"And I never thought of you as the morning type that wakes up somebody that is sleeping" – said Brett in a sleepy voice and jawing

"Well I kinda need it to do it since you got a strong hold on me that don't let me move at all" – said Alex

"Oh…sorry" – said Brett moving his arm from tangling Alex and Alex rise up to sit on the edge of the bed and stretch himself before standing up as Brett looked at him

"Now, I guess that you want breakfast, you can sleep some while I go to cook, but I warn you if Scott caught the scent of the breakfast and wakes up before you, you will not have a chance to eat much" – said Alex walking

"As long as I can sleep a little longer and eat, I'm fine" – said Brett closing his eyes again

"Well I warned you" – said Alex before going down the stairs to the kitchen

He started to get the stuff to make some pancakes, scramble eggs and bacon when he heard a knock on the door and go to check and it was Isaac, he opened and smiled at him

"Well, good morning, what brings you around here? Is there any trouble?" – asked Alex

"No, nothing going on, just wanted to check if you are fine" – said Isaac

"Well…yeah I'm ok I guess, I'm about to make some breakfast, want some?" – asked Alex

"Oh I don't want to bother anyone" – said Isaac a little awkward

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and Scott, but you don't bother anyone as far as I'm concerned and you save me yesterday so I own you one" – said Alex

"Ok, but I help you make the breakfast, so I don't feel like I'm invading or something" – said Isaac walking inside towards the kitchen following Alex

"Like I say you are not invading anything, since I'm living here, I can have guests and you are my guest in any case and after last night I hope he can just work around whatever issue he have with you if you can do it too" – said Alex and Isaac just nod at him – "Anyway, I will do the mix of the pancakes and you can handle the bacon" – said Alex

Alex started to put the ingredients of the mix for the pancakes on the blender as Isaac started to cook bacon, when Alex was done with putting the ingredients he put the lid of the blender but it was missing something, the little funnel that goes on the hole of the lid.

"Damn…where's that little thing?" – said Alex to himself before turning around to inspect the sink to see if it was in there

"Hey, if you are done with putting all you should turn it on…" – said Isaac moving to turn on the blender

"NO!" – screamed Alex a little too late before the blender started to mix the ingredients and splashing out all the mix out due the missing funnel on the hole of the lid making a little mess that fell on Isaac and Alex as well as he got closer to push the off button – "WHY IT ISN'T TURNING OFF?!" – said Alex while failing to cover himself up from getting splash out with the mix that was coming off the hole of the lid

"I GOT IT!" – said Isaac unplugging the blender from the power outlet

"Oh…my god, it was missing this" – said Alex showing to Isaac the little funnel that goes on the hole of the lid – "that's why I didn't turn it on" – said Alex with and awkward smile

"I'm sorry I help you clean up" – said Isaac apologetic

"ISAAC, THE BACON!" – said Alex and Isaac turned around and saw the bacon he was cooking burned and it was smoking so he goes to open the window to let the smoke out and throws the burned bacon on the sink and putting the frying pan back on the stove that was turned off

"Sorry, I'm making such a mess" – said Isaac turning around to meet Alex and slip with a little bit of the pancake mix that was on the floor making him fall on the floor

"Hahahaha oh my god" – laugh Alex and then sits on the floor on a side with Isaac – "well this was the most fun I had cooking in a long time"

"I hope so, because I don't want to feel bad for ruining your breakfast that by the way…" – said Isaac moving his hand to caress Alex's cheek and using his thump to get some of the pancake mix and moving it to his mouth to taste it – "…it's actually pretty good" – he said with a smile and Alex blushed

"Why don't you clean up the pancake mix and then set the table, I handle the cooking, that sounds good?" – said Alex after clearing his throat and with an awkward smile and standing up trying to hide his blush

"Sure" – said Isaac standing up smiling to Alex and moving to do as he told

After a couple minutes, everything was clean and the table was set with the pancakes, juice and milk and Alex was finishing cooking the bacon and scramble eggs and he was setting two plates one with the fresh bacon and the other with the scramble eggs

"Want me to help to get this on the table?" – asked Isaac

"Yeah sure..." – said Alex turning to look at Isaac – "Oh wait, you have some pancake mix still on you" – said Alex

"Oh where, on my face" – said Isaac cleaning one of his cheeks with the sleeves of the long sleeve t-shirt he was wearing

"Here, I got it" – said Alex using the rag he have on his shoulder getting closer to clean the back of Isaac's neck with the other hand resting on Isaac's shoulder and standing on his toes to get it, after cleaning his neck he looked up to see that Isaac was staring at him with a smile and Alex feel himself blush

"YES! I got here first…" – said Brett entering and turning to look at the scene between Alex and Isaac – "I'm I interrupting something?" – He said a little bitter looking at Isaac

"Hey, Brett, yes you are the first" – said Alex moving from resting his hands on Isaac's shoulders ignoring Brett's question and turning to grab the plates with bacon and scramble eggs and walk to put them on the table – "let's sit, I bet Scott will be here in any…" – started to say Alex

"Bacon, eggs and pancakes…" – said Scott with a smirk entering sniffing the air with his eyes closed

"…second" – finished Alex – "good morning to you too Scott"

"Dude if I were gay I will ask you to marry me" – said Scott joking and opening his eyesto see the three guys there – "Oh…Isaac…Brett?" – said Scott a little confuse looking then at Alex

"So…let's sit down" – said Alex a little awkward

The breakfast was a little awkward Brett was giving some looks to Isaac didn't notice cause he was trying to avoid Scott and Scott was just confuse about both being there, Alex was smiling awkward to the three guys and the three of them actually talked some and compliment Alex's cooking, after they were done Brett and Isaac said their goodbyes and Alex turned around and Scott was stand there looking at Alex with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm…sorry?" – said Alex awkwardly

"I'm not complaining about anything, the breakfast was great and even the company was a little awkward it was nice…I'm just looking up for you"

"Looking up for me? Why?" – asked Alex going to get the dishes and put them on the sink

"Because it seems like you got some "company" around you" – said Scott with a smirk

"I don't know what are you talking about" – said Alex still putting the dishes on the sink

"Brett and Isaac? Coming to see if "you are ok" they seem to got a thing for you" – said Scott helping now Alex with the table

"Oh come on, they are just being friendly, is nothing like that, any of them are gay" – he said putting the final dishes on the sink – "it's never like that actually, those things don't happened to me, I don't ever have "company" around me" – said Alex with a sad smile

"Alex…don't say that, they may…" – started to say Scott

"You got the dishes since I cook, I'm going to my bedroom, I got a report to do for history class" – said Alex interrupting Scott and walking out to his bedroom and sat on the bed

He started to think about both situations, maybe it's true, maybe they got a thing for him as Scott say and in some way he actually had some feelings for Brett, but he kinda doubt Brett was gay, maybe he was all brotherly like Clay is with him, but Isaac...well he's a different story…

* * *

**Now after we get a little Brett/Alex love now we get some Isaac/Alex thing too, but like Alex says he is "a different story" next chapter you guys will see why. As always fav's and follow are appreciate and please I would like to see more comments, I want to give a shout out to mamalova400485 for review and supporting with a follow and don't worry I got more chapters for this story; and also thanks to TheRedWolf995 for following and fav this history, I should have give you a shout out early, sorry about that, I hope you still reading it :D**


	9. A Different Story

**A Different Story...**

_FLASHBACK_

"Where is Clay?" – asked Isaac to Alex who was on the swings in the park close to the restaurant they work

"Oh, he's working till' late but I felt like I wanted to come around here and swing some" – said Alex smiling

"You always come around here after finishing singing?" – asked Isaac sitting on the other swing

"Yep, it's fun and calm" – said Alex

"But you know it could be dangerous for you, what if some werewolf comes around?" – asked Isaac worried

"I'll kick his ass…unless he is my "true mate" but that will never happened anyway, so I will kick his ass" – said Alex

"Alex, don't say that" – said Isaac

"But it's the truth you know, all werewolves I see they only want me for one thing and that's the "True Alpha" powers" – said Alex

"That's not true, I'm not around you because of it" – said Isaac

"No, you are here because we have the causality that you don't know anything about my status as an "submissive" so we didn't kill you" – said Alex with a wink

"It's always being like this right? You two?" – asked Isaac

"Yeah, always Clay and I until the end of the world" – said Alex

"But what about settle down? Like you both having your own life?" – asked Isaac

"Well right now it's kind of hard to imagine…but I will love that mostly for him than for me, he had put a lot for me and I just wish he could have his own life or something" – said Alex

"Maybe you guys need a pack, that sends a message and they may help you and Clay to settle down" – said Isaac

"Yeah well all packs I have encounter so far want to fuck my powers out of me, so unless you know a good pack to recommend" – said Alex

"I actually do, in Beacon Hills, search for Scott McCall's pack, he and his pack may help you" – said Isaac

"How do you know that?" – asked Alex

"Because I was part of his pack, well in some way I think I'm still part of his pack, but something's happened and I had to walk away, but I bet they will handle you and Clay well" – said Isaac – "I may even get back to them later on"

"Why are you telling me this?" – said Alex standing up from the swing and looking at Isaac

"Because… I want you to be ok and do well, I think that will do Clay and you very well" – said Isaac standing up from the swing – "I'm doing this for your well being, I feel like you deserve this"

"Thanks, but what about you?" – asked Alex looking now up to Isaac

"I'll figure out, besides like I say maybe I'll be back to the pack, so maybe I will see you again" – said Isaac

"How you are so sure that they will want me to join?" – asked Alex

"Because you are you, I like you, they will like you too" – said Isaac

"You like me?" – asked Alex in shock

"Is that so surprising?" – asked Isaac smiling at Alex

"Well…yeah" – said Alex and Isaac got close to Alex put a hand on his cheek and to kiss him on the forehead

"I really hope to see you again" – said Isaac with a smile still with his hand on Alex's cheek and Alex was blushing looking at him

Issac close the distance between him and Alex by kissing Alex on the lips, it was a sweet kiss, almost like a peck, but a little longer.

"I'm curious, was that…your first kiss?" – asked Isaac now it was his turn to blush

"Second" – said Alex smiling shyly and blushed – "Clay was the first one it was a truth or dare we play with some people at the bar we worked like a couple months ago actually, he was dare to kiss me, but later he give me an "actual kiss" on his words, because he said that I deserve one, so…" – Alex was about to continue when he got cut out by Isaac coming closer to kiss him again

This time the kiss was a little more intense, with a little bit of jealousy and like if Isaac was claiming Alex as his but still sweet and delicate in some way; Isaac's hands were on Alex's hips pulling him close to his body, while Alex's arms were wrapped around Isaac's neck, the kiss lasted more than the other one and when they finally back off from the kiss they stare at each other still with their arms wrapped around both and blushing.

"Sorry, I just…felt and wanted to…" – said Isaac

"Don't worry that was…nice, very nice" – said Alex clearing his throat

"Good" – said Isaac with a smile but pulling now away from Alex and Alex looked at him a little confuse – "Clay is coming" – he said and Alex turned around and saw Clay coming closer

"Hey where you guys waiting for me? That's sweet" – said Clay laughing – "hope it wasn't very long though"

"No, I was maybe a little longer, you know I always come in here to play with the swings" – said Alex

"And you know how I don't like you being here and by yourself" – said Clay a little serious

"I wasn't by myself, Isaac was here and in contrary of what you think, I can take care of myself very well" – said Alex with his arms crossed over his chest

"What if an Alpha comes? You know you are weaker than those" – said Clay

"I still will kick his ass in some way, I got my tricks Clay" – said Alex smiling punching Clay lightly on his shoulder

"Well anyway I think is time for us to go" – said Clay

After a couple minutes they were on the hotel they were staying/living, while Isaac and Clay took turns to shower Alex cooked them dinner and after eating Alex took his turn to go showering not long time later they were in their beds sleeping, but Alex was shaking and mumbling while sleeping

"Alex…Alex…Alex!" – Called Isaac shaking Alex a little until he woke up in a jump – "hey, it's ok, it's me, you are ok, was it bad dream?" – asked Isaac looking at Alex worried

"Yeah… it looked so real" – said Alex a little shaky

"Don't worry, now it's over, you are fine" – said Isaac hugging Alex to calm him down

"Did I wake you and Clay?" – asked Alex worried

"Clay still sleep, guess he has a heavy sleep today" – said Isaac – "Do you want me to…stay?" – asked Isaac

Alex didn't say anything just nod at Isaac suggestion and he got next to Alex and hold Alex close to his body, Alex head was resting on Isaac's chest and has his arm hugging him and Isaac hugged Alex and gave him a kiss on the forehead to calm him down feeling he was still shaking a little, they fall sleep after a couple minutes when Alex was calm enough.

Nothing else happened between Isaac and Alex after that day, after telling the news to Clay about the pack in Beacon Hills they started to plan leaving and after a week they did it, saying goodbye to Isaac.

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

* * *

**Get it Alex! So before an Alex/Brett thing going on, there was a Alex/Isaac and even with some sugar on it. Well since this triangle is getting tangling, I will like us (YES I SAID US) to untangled, so I will love you guys to give me a feedback/comments/reviews of what do you like more Brett/Alex or Isaac/Alex, I still have like 3 chapters I'm working on with some other twists there about this story, but for later I will like Alex to start to make a decision about these two and to make this a little more interactive I will like you guys help, since you guys are the readers, so like I said, comment/review about which couple u like more and like always thanks for supporting and reading.**


	10. Confessions

**Confessions**

"I knew it!" – said Clay to Alex while pacing around the bar, they were alone since the owner leave Clay to close and he closed all and turn off most of the lights, but stayed with Alex after he told him they needed to talk.

"What are you talking about? We hide it pretty well from you overprotective self" – said Alex

"The scent" – explained Clay – "When I saw you two at the park you smelled like him and the morning after that day too, but I didn't questioned you about it, but I knew something was up" – said Clay

"Well now you know, you can die in peace" – said Alex drinking some experimentation drink that Clay make for him

"I can't, because now you are in this predicament with two guys looking up for you that are going to push me away from you" – said Clay with a smirk

"Really?" – asked Alex annoyed – "are you gonna play the jealous card? I can't even" – said really annoyed

"Come on, I'm just messing with you…kind of, I still don't want you to push me on a side when you start to get a boyfriend or something" – said Clay

"I would never and I don't have a boyfriend, just two crushes around me" – said Alex

"Well, I think Isaac is a little more than just a crush, Brett I don't know about him, but Isaac, he even kiss you, I think he is the one that wants more" – said Clay

"Yeah but Brett cuddle me and the morning when he saw Isaac he looked jealous of he being there and saying that thing of "Am I interrupting something?" thing" – said Alex

"Well I kind of see the confusion there, but still, I don't know, I mean I act with you like that" – said Clay

"I know, but you are you Clay and Brett is Brett" – said Alex and Clay arched and eyebrow at what he said – "sorry, I mean I know you for a long time, so it's like normal behavior between us, but Brett we only know each other for 3 weeks as much" – said Alex

"Well, now my head hurts, I feel like this is simple, but you are making it difficult" – said Clay sitting on the couch that is on the bar

"Come on, help me a little" – whined Alex as he stand up and goes to sit next to Clay and leaning to lay on his side with his head on Clay's shoulder and Clay put his arm around him – "am I making it difficult?"

"I don't know, maybe you are, because I feel like Isaac has stronger feelings or something with you, he even kissed you, but Brett on the other hand, he haven't done anything actually big, but still there is something suspicious there, so maybe is actually difficult" – said Clay calmed – "and that's not adding the fact that you like both"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean actually anything, I liked you and I never did anything about it" – said Alex

"You liked me?" – asked Clay

"Liked, I said liked and it was a crush, nothing to worry about" – said Alex

"And you never did anything about it?" – insisted Clay

"Yes, because…I don't know, I just don't know how to act with that and giving my condition of being an "submissive" I'm like containing all inside because I don't know how it will all come together or if it actually will come together somehow, you know, being that and find a boyfriend and "true mate""

"I'm a good material for true mate, I mean all this year's knowing you and all" – said Clay

"Oh come on, don't add yourself in the mix, I'm already pretty mess up now" – said Alex

"I know, I'm just flattered and kinda confuse, like…I never knew that and the Isaac thing, what other things you being hiding? Are you a woman? Do you have other powers? is your mom my mom and we are actually brothers? Or other stuff like that" – said Clay between joking and talking actually for real

"Nothing, I don't hide stuff from you" – said Alex rolling his eyes

"Your heartbeat…" – said Clay and Alex froze – "your heartbeat is racing…there is doubt…so you are lying? Have you hide stuff from me?" – asked Clay a little mad

"Clay…I…just…don't hate me, please" – said Alex and Clay calmed down – "Clay…Sam…he didn't bite you…it was me"

"What? Sam? The guy that almost rape you, what do you mean that he didn't bite me?" – asked Clay

"It was an accident, ok? I was about to bite him when you put your hand over his shoulder and I ended up biting you, I never told you anything because I thought you will hate me, after all you looked so confuse and sad after you run away with me because a big part of your was acting by instinct and not with your…" – said Alex

"You bite me…" – whispered Clay

"Clay…" – said Alex getting close and Clay jerk him off of him

"YOU BITE ME?" – screamed Clay to Alex angry

"It was an accident" – said Alex

"You are the reason why I'm this?!" – said Clay mad

"Clay come on…don't…" – said Alex getting close

"NO! Don't get near me" – said Clay

"Clay…I…" – started to say Alex

"I SAY NO!" – said Clay as he grab him and push him against a wall of glass with bottles and stuff that smashed against Alex body and he fell on the ground – "damn…Alex…" – said Clay more calmed and worried moving to Alex who just raise his hand to tell him to stop

"I…I deserve this…I'm sorry…I will…I'm sorry" – said Alex as he ran away from the place and Clay sit on a chair with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands on his head

* * *

"Don't worry, you are going heal real quick" – said Deaton taking off the last piece of the little glass from Alex body

"Thanks Deaton" – said Alex a little sad putting his t-shirt back on

"Are you sure you are ok?" – asked Deaton worried

"I will be" – said Alex

"He will understand, it was an accident, it's not like you actually wanted to give him the bite" – said Deaton

"I know, but a part of me during the first week after we were both werewolves was happy that I was with him on my side and I wasn't alone, but also it felt guilty, I always felt guilty, that's why we are here, I wanted him to have a life beside me, not that I will not like to have him in my life…but I don't think that's something he want, it's like something he is doing because he doesn't have much options" – said Alex while crying some

"Alex…" – started to say Deaton

"Don't worry, I'll be fine – said Alex with a fake smile and tears rolling down his eyes – "I'm gonna get going, ok?" – said Alex with his voice cracking picking off his stuff and getting out of Deaton's ER when he bumped into someone

"Wow, hey, what's the rush there …" – started to say Brett – "Alex? Are you ok? Why are you crying? What's up with these cuts?"

"I'm fine, I just need some fresh air" – said Alex

"Who did this to you?" – said Brett

"Brett not now, ok?! I don't need you coming around confusing me when I just mess up things" – said Alex

"What are you talking about?" – asked Brett

"Clay!" – said Alex crying – "I just told him the truth, that I was the one that bite him, not the guy who tried to rape me, but it was an accident, but I kept that from him after so long, I'm a horrible person for doing that and let him take care of me for so long because he doesn't have too many options…fuck!" – said Alex cleaning his tears but more were coming

"Alex…" – said Brett getting close

"DON'T!" – Said Alex backing off from Brett's touch – "I don't need you to come and be all nice to me and cute like a good friend, because it's all friendly to you, but not to me ok? It confuses me, because I have a stupid crush on you and you are not making it easy"

"You have a crush on me?" – asked Brett surprised but kind of smirking

"I'm out, leave me alone" – said Alex turning away from Brett but he grabbed his wrist and pull him close to him and hugging him

"No way, I'm gonna let you leave like this" – said Brett keeping his grip on Alex until Alex eased and cry some in Brett's arms until he felt Alex relaxing – "better?"

"I don't know, maybe, I still feel awful about Clay" – said Alex with a sad look

"He will forgive you, don't worry…now about the crush thing" – said Brett

"Brett, come on, it's nothing don't worry, I…" – started to say Alex when Brett cut him off by kissing him with a little intensity but sweet.

"Guess it wasn't all friendly to me after all" – said Brett with a smirk after the kiss and winking at Alex

* * *

**Wow! Did you see that one coming? I told ya I had some twists for the story before getting to Alex decision, which by the way I'm still waiting to see more comments about what would you like the decision to be, I saw one Guest commenting I shout out to him thank you for supporting the story, if there is some other Guest that likes this, you can comment like that one and stand for Team Brett or Team Isaac, I still got 2 or 3 more chapters to come, so keep reading, follow or fav, comment for Alex/Brett or Alex/Isaac and see you next chapter.**


	11. Looking For Revenge

**Looking For Revenge**

"Wow! What was that for?" – said Alex moving away from Brett

"Well, I think it's pretty clear that is because I like you" – said Brett with a smirk

"Brett, do you ever think before doing something? This is not as easy as you kissing me, ugh! You know this is why sometimes I hate guys even tho I am one and I like them" – said Alex turning around and walking fast outside with Brett following

"Alex! Come on, I like you too, that means something, I mean, how that doesn't makes things easy for you?" – said Brett

"Because I got stuff, it's not only you…Brett there is somebody else…" – said Alex

"Well yeah, I know you are worried about Clay, but that doesn't mean I can't make things feel a little more easy or better, I can help, I…" – said Brett

"I'm not talking about Clay! Brett there is somebody else I got a…" – started to say Alex when someone grab him and put him against a wall

"Is this the guy you were talking about?" – said a big man grabbing Alex hard

"Yeah it's him" – said a guy that Alex recognize his voice, it was the guy from the pack that attacked him not so long ago that Alex let live and set him free

"ALEX!" – said Brett, he got a guy and a girl grabbing him

"You are so stupid for coming back" – said Alex

"You killed my brothers…now I'm gonna get my revenge" – said the guy

"You know, your revenge would be a lot easier if you could only get another alpha, but none of these will do shit for you" – said Alex with a smirk

"What?" – asked the guy

That's when Alex took a chance to swing away from the big guy's grip and kicked him on the face and go for the guy that came back for revenge to punch him and then turning around with a spin to kneel him on the guts and punch him again until he was on the ground when he felt the big guy going for him he just swing his leg back to kick him on the nuts making him fall into his knees and Alex elbow him on the face and then turned to kick him on the chest so he was on the ground

"I told ya, no alphas" – said Alex with a smirk and run into the two that got a grip on Brett kicking the girl away and punch him the other guy setting Brett free and let him stand on his side – "so we are two, I just kick your asses so I suggest you guys to run away before I turn merciless into the 4 of you"

"I'm gonna be the one merciless with you!" – screamed angry the guy who wanted his revenge going for Alex

Alex just smirked and jumped on him pinning him to the ground the other 3 guys were about to go for Alex too when Brett move to punch the guy who got a hold on him before and grabbing the girl but he miss the big guy who go and grabbed Alex and pinned him against the wall once again

"Damn, you guys don't have new tricks right" – said Alex

Alex moves his hands to grab the guys arm and with his help he moved his legs to rest them on the guy's shoulder and he let out his claws just in time to clinch on the guy's arm and as he yelp in pain let go Alex enough to let him go until he got to be upside down with hands touching the ground and his feet now on the guys shoulder he move them to the neck and grabbing him there and pull him to him so he hit his head with the wall and then let go to put his feet on the guys chest and push him until he fall on the floor with Alex on the top of him and he got down but not without kick his head on the way to knock him out.

"What do you think about that fucker?" – He said to the guy and turned to see the other one's face

He go in full speed to grab the guy's shirt and spin him around some until he let him go at one point to throw him on the girl direction that was fighting with Brett with the help of his friend and Brett used the chance to knock the guy with a punch that got distracted by the surprise of seeing his friends collide.

"We make a pretty kick ass team/couple right?" – said Brett smiling to Alex

"Shut the up Brett, I'm not in mood for jokes and more jokes with us as a couple" – said Alex angry

"Hey, I'm just saying…" – he started to say moving to Alex when the guy and the girl that just collide pinned him on the ground with the girl getting a hold on Brett's head

"I make this easy for you, let me get my revenge…or I will kill your friend as well" – said the guy that wanted his revenge with a devil-ish smirk

"He got nothing to do with your stupid revenge that you are not going to get anyway" – said Alex

"Oh really?" – asked the guy as he moves to snap Brett's arm making him scream in pain

"NO!" – screamed Alex getting close but stop as he saw the girl getting a better hold on Brett's head with the intention of twisted around

"What do you say now?" – asked the guy with a smirk

"Fuck…" – whispered Alex as he saw Brett eyes – "Ok, I'll cooperate" – said Alex

"There you go" – said the guy

"Alex, don't do it, I'm fine" – said Brett and the guy kicked him on the ribs making yelp

"Shut up!" – he said to him and then turned to see Alex – "Now…" – he said with a smirk and nod to the big guy that was behind already awake from being knocked out

The big guy grabbed Alex's shoulder and pushes him to kneel on the floor and grabbed his wrists with one of his hands and his hair with the other pulling him back so his neck was exposed and the other guy let out his claws

"Alex! No!" – said Brett

"Hmmmm…your neck looks so…nice" – said the guy as he walked to Alex direction kneeling so he was closer to him and got close to lick his neck making Alex shiver - "Hmmm…you taste pretty nice…maybe I could do something with the "submissive" legend after all before I get to kill you, what do you think?" – He said looking to Alex who just spit at him – "You fucker!" – Said the guy punching Alex's face – "Knock him out, new plan, we are going to take him" – he said to the big guy and turned to the girl and saw the other guy waking up from getting knocked out – "finally you wake up, knock him out too" – he said pointing to Brett

The big guy do as he was told and let go Alex's hair just to punch him on the back of the head hard enough to knock him out unconscious

"ALEX NO!" – Screamed Brett before the guy who he knocks out got close to knock him out too

"Now, let's go to somewhere more private" – said the guy with a smirk

The girl stand up from Brett's unconscious body and walked on the side of the other guy and the big guy lifted Alex to put him on his shoulder as he walked on the side of the leader of the gang and the 4 of them walked out of the place letting Brett unconscious on the floor.

* * *

**A little more action around, I'm not that good writing it but it's fun and I don't want to make this all sappy and all about romance, so I gotta do some plot twist like this ones, anyway don't forget to fav or follow if you like the history and comment/review like I been saying this last two chapter what do you like more Alex/Brett or Alex/Isaac so you guys help me out with the chapter were Alex makes his decision.**


	12. Taken

**Taken**

Alex woke up and saw that he was chained to a wall and try to get away from the chains but for some reason he felt week very weak, he was thirsty, a little hungry, he looked around but didn't recognize everything, then he remembered what just happened and that he got knocked out by that big guy who is with the guy who was seeking for revenge because he killed his brothers that other time.

"Oh…fuck…my head" – he said in almost a weak voice while looking around – "WOULD YOU GUYS MIND AT LEAST GIVE ME SOME WATER?!" – He asked screaming to annoy them even though they would hear even if he whispered

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" – screamed the girl in an annoyed tone making Alex smirk

"Now don't be rude with our guess Lisa, come on" – said a knowing voice as the door open with "the guy" carrying a glass of water walking towards Alex – "here" – he said moving the glass to Alex's mouth as he drink some of it – "better?" – he asked as he moved the glass from your mouth and throw the rest over Alex head

"Hey! What the fuck?!" – said Alex annoyed shaking his head to dry some of the water as the guy grab his throat with his hand

"Try to annoy us and we will make your stay a living hell" – said the guy

"How long are you planning on me staying here?" – asked Alex

"Well first I gotta get my head around the fact that even I'm not gay, you got some scent that makes me feel attracted to you" – said the guy

"Which only means one thing, you are getting into your heat cycle" – said Lisa

"What the hell is that?" – asked Alex annoyed

"It means that "bitches" like you have a moment when you let out a strong scent that attracts other werewolves around you, more specifically male beta ones like Zack here" – she said pointing to the guy in front of him

"But wait, those happened a lot? How did I never had one?" – asked Alex

"Oh you had, just you don't know them" – said Zack – "you see, when you get into the peak of your heat cycle you start to feel the urge to get into somebody's pants, then you blackout and you don't remember nothing until the next day"

"What?" – said Alex surprised

"So you actually may have been there, but you don't remember, maybe your big friend never told you anything about those times, I can't imagine what kind of embarrassing things you did then" – said Zack with a grin and laughing

"Let's go, Zack, we can't leave Bill and Hunter by themselves too much, they are stronger but if by any chance the rescue comes along they will have a hard time" – said Lisa

"Don't worry, I'm trying to hide as much of his smell until tomorrow when he reach his heat cycle peak, in that moment we can bring their friends around so they can see what kind of dangerous whore they have" – he said with a smirk and started to walk away with Lisa

"LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" – screamed Alex mad and in shock after about learning their plan for him, he first thought that maybe the guy will try to rape him, but this was a way worst, if what he said was true, he didn't want anybody to see him like that especially Isaac or Brett and even worst he actually started to think how many times that happened to him and Clay never told him anything about it…

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH HE WAS TAKEN?!" – asked Isaac pinning Brett against a wall

"Hey Isaac, take it easy, it wasn't his fault" – said Scott grabbing him to back off from Brett with the help of Derek

"Who take him?" – asked Derek

"Remember the guy that he left alive from the 3 guys that tried to get him last time, he came back with other 3 people, we were almost getting them…but stuff happened and they knock me out and take him" – said Brett looking both mad and sad

"What do you think they will do to him?" – asked Kira

"Well…giving he is a submissive and turns betas into true alphas…maybe they will…" – started to say Lydia

"Don't finish that sentence" – said Isaac angry

"Well are we gonna track him? Like with his scent or something?" – asked Liam

"I already try it, it's hard though, they have hide his scent…very well" – said Brett mad

"Well but you did it by yourself, it could be a lot more easy with other 4 werewolves around, a werecoyote, a kitsune, a banshee helping and my brains helping" – said Stiles

"As much as I don't want to address his "brains" part, I think Stiles is right, we may have a better chance trying to find him if we all tag along the search" – said Derek

"Wait, 4? Where is Clay?" – asked Lydia

"He and Alex…well something happened between them, I don't think he will come" – said Brett

"What are you talking about? Aren't they supposed to be like brothers? Whatever it is I bet he will get over it and help us knowing that he is in trouble" – said Scott

"He is maybe in my place, I can go and get him while you guys separate and try to find him" – said Derek

"Ok" – said Scott – "let's go guys" – he said and everybody started to walk towards the door outside his house

"Wait, Brett" – said Isaac grabbing his shoulder – "I'm sorry…I didn't meant to give you a hard time like that"

"Don't worry man…look, I don't know what is going on here, but I just want to see Alex safe, ok?" – said Brett

"I know, me too, it's just…I like him you know? And I know you like him too, I don't know about him, what he feels if he like you or me or both or he doesn't like either of us, but I also want to see him safe, I just…kind of snap when you told me that he was taken…" – said Isaac

"I know, don't worry because if this was the other way around, I would have done the same to you" – said Brett

"So we both want to see him safe and out of whatever he is now, what about a truce?" – said Isaac extending his hand to Brett

"Truce, but just so you know, I may fight for him" – said Brett taking Isaac's hand and shaking it with his own

"I know you may say that and trust me when I say I want to be with Alex too, but he is not a price starting with that and we need to respect his decision in case he doesn't want anything with any of us mostly because the thing of him being a submissive" – said Isaac

"Hmmm…that may be hard for me, but I will respect whatever he choose to do" - said Brett

"It will be hard for me too…but I will respect whatever he choose too" – said Isaac

Both nod to each other and let go each other's hand and started to walk outside too with the others to do a plan and separate in 2 groups of 4 people to find Alex; Kira, Scott, Lydia and Liam was one group, Malia, Stiles, Brett and Isaac was the other group.

* * *

"Clay! Are you here?" – asked Derek entering his place

"What do you want Derek?" – said Clay bitter laying on his bed

"Alex was taken hostage by a group of werewolves" – said Derek

"WHAT?!" – said Clay standing up quick to sit on the bed looking at Derek in horror

"He was in Deaton's with Brett and then a gang came on with the one guy that he left alive from the last ones that came around and they fight with them but they knock out Brett and take Alex as hostage" – said Derek

"Where is he?" – said Clay standing up

"We don't know we are trying to find him" – said Derek

"Well, let's not lose any time, let's go" – said Clay

"Wait…Clay…what happened between you two? Brett said that you guys have a little issue going on" – said Derek

"Alex…well…he was the one that bit me, not the guy that tried to rape him when I save him, it was an accident, but the fact that he hide it so long and that I'm this because of it, all just make me snap" – said Clay

"Look, if he said it was an accident, I think it was, unless you remember hearing his heart and sense a lie over those words and about the bite, look, not everyone wants it, 80% of the people that turn werewolves were by accident and didn't want the bite, but he really cares for you and it wasn't like he wanted to do any damage to you or something" – said Derek

"I know…I…I don't know what to feel about it just now, I feel like I want to forgive him, but I need my time too, I feel betrayed and hurt, but we need to find him, I still don't want anything bad happened to him" – said Clay

"Right, so let's go then" – said Derek and Clay nodded

And they were on their way to find Alex as well with the others

* * *

**I have read about the "Heat Cycle" on other stories around about werewolves and wanted to make it part of the history as well, so hope i'm making it right, as always if you guys like the history, follow or fav and remember to comment/review with the Alex/Brett or Alex/Isaac to help me with Alex's choice between Isaac and Brett for the plot of the history, shout out to Brester for the review and supporting the story, thank you :)**


	13. Follow The Scent

**Follow The Scent**

"Good morning, today is your big day, how are you…" – started to said Zack entering the room where he has Alex with Lisa but he didn't saw him around until he looked up to the window to see a still chained Alex sitting on the edge of the window his eyes were violet, not the typical violet he has as submissive werewolf, but a bright violet with some tints of pink and red too.

"Well hello to you too" – said Alex with a devilish smile jumping to the floor in front of Zack – "you look really nice today for being my warden" – he said starting to move his arms to wrap around his neck but got stopped by the chains

"Well I see you are more than ready" – he said taking a good scent

"How he doesn't affect you?" – asked Lisa confused

"He does, I wanna fuck his brains out, but I have well, me and my brothers have encounter bitches like this before, one of my brothers was one of them, me and my other 2 brothers ended up killing him because his scent was very intoxicating and confusing for us and I had keep captive another one before, because my older brother wanted the power of the true alpha, but he fight back against us so we ended up killing him also, but with those two I had learn how to control my basic instincts" – said Zack biting his lips, still in control but looking at Alex with full lust

"Oh, don't act like you don't want it, I know you want some of this" – said Alex rubbing Zack chest with his hand which make Zack shiver a little bit and grabbing Alex hand hard.

"Enough! You need to save yourself for your boys, I bet your friends will like very much to see you like this" – he said stepping out from Alex and letting his hand go and moving to the door – "Whenever you're ready Lisa, let go his chains and come quick so I can close the door and he don't get out"

"You don't have to tell me twice" – said Lisa moving close to where Alex was chained and punch him on the back of the head to knock him out and started to undo the chains on his wrists

"You didn't hit him hard enough so he's knock out for a long time, right?" – asked Zack

"No, he's going to be awake before you know it" – said Lisa finally undoing the last of the chains and standing up and turning to go where Zack was when something pass through her quick and before she could see it, Zack was on the floor with Alex on the top of him

"Didn't you say you wanted to fuck my brains out? Why don't you try for it?" – asked Alex grind his hips some to move the friction between his ass and Zack's crotch

"Fuck" – said Zack in a whimper trying to resist but feeling his hips rocking with Alex as well

"See? You wanted, don't act like you don't" – said Alex with a devilish smile but before he could do more he felt someone grab him and pull him off Zack and his back hit against the wall of the room he was in and the door was closet

"Yeah, good for you, for having a lot of control" – said Lisa, locking the door with the locker and turning to look at Zack with her arms crossed and notice Zack had a boner on his pants, was bright red blushing and sweating some

"I…fuck…" – said Zack breathing heavy and starting to stand up – "Well" – he started while cleaning the sweat from his forehead – "I think this is a good sign that the plan is going to work well with his pack involved" – he said with a smirk and started to walk slowly with Lisa following him – "I think it's time for us to open the windows around the house and more important the two windows from his room"

"But why didn't we open them when we where there?" – asked Lisa confused

"Those windows open up in the outside" – said Zack with a smirk – "Tell the guys to come to the living room, it's time for us to move"

* * *

"We were here, I track his smell to here, but then I lost him" – said Brett standing close to where he and Alex were last time

"Ok, I think we can separate, this group goes to there and you guys go there" – said Scott – "if anybody find something, call for the other group, ok?" – He asked and everybody agreed and move

"I hope Derek found Clay, so they could look with us" – said Isaac

"So what the hell happened between Clay and Alex?" – asked Malia walking around and sniffing

"I think we can talk about that later, when we have Alex and Clay and if they decided to tell us, like that it's not my story to tell" – said Brett

"I will ask him when he's back" – said Stiles

"Stiles…" – started to said Isaac

"Oh! Come on, you know how curious I am" – said Stiles

"I think I got something…but…." – said Malia

"What did you find?" – asked Isaac and Brett at the same time

"It's not actually Alex…it's Derek and Clay…they are ahead of us…but I smell something else, it's a lot more stronger, but it's more far away" – said Malia

"Yeah, I smell it too" – said Brett

"It actually smells…nice" – said Isaac

"Yeah…" – said Stiles and started to walk towards the source of the smell

"Wait, what? – said Malia surprised – "you can smell it too?"

"Yeah…" – said Stiles walking like he was hypnotized and started to pick up the speed

"Stiles wait!" – said Malia and then Brett and Isaac launched themselves too to follow the smell – "what the…what it's going on with these guys…I better call the rest" – she said before howling to call the other group

* * *

"Do you smell that too?" – asked Liam to Scott

"Yes, I do…" – he said walking towards the source of the smell

"Scott wait" – said Kira touching Scott, her eyes turned orange and Scott stopped

"Wow…sorry…what?" – Started to said Scott confused – "what it's that smell…Liam, stop, and don't follow it" – said Scott

"What are you talking about?" – said Lydia

"I don't know what it's that, but for some reason it got me like confuse for a moment and I completely forgot what we were doing" – said Scott – "Liam…" – called Scott and when he turned around Liam was gone – "LIAM?!" – he called again and then he heard the howling of Malia – "that's Malia, let's go, we go for Liam after words" – said Scott, grabbing Lydia and pulling her on his back and running with Kira on his side towards the howling of Malia arriving fast with Malia getting a hold on Stiles who was trying to move from her, Scott set Lydia down and move to their direction – "Malia, Stiles, what's going on?"

"I don't know, we found this strong scent that even Stiles can smell and he can't stop following it, it's like he is hypnotized by it" – said Malia

"Hey! Stiles, buddy, what's going on?" – said Scott grabbing Stiles shoulders

"Let me go! I'm gonna find where that comes from" – said Stiles angry

"Hey! Come on buddy, talk to me" – said Scott in a calmer tone

"I said Let me go!" – said Stiles moving from Scott and running but then someone came and punch him getting him on the ground knocked out

"Clay! What the hell?" – asked Scott when he saw it was Clay

"We better move, Derek run towards where Alex is too" – said Clay

"What are you talking about" – asked Scott

"Look…that smell, it's Alex, he's on the heat cycle" – said Clay

"Heat cycle?" – asked Scott

"You mean like "rut" in animals?" – asked Lydia

"Exactly, he goes through it once a month, he got all…horny" – said Clay a little awkward – "but he turns into a completely different person, he is going for someone but like badly and he got this strong scent that makes werewolves go for it too, Derek just move pass me to follow the smell, it affects all male werewolves, but I think every supernatural creature because it affects even humans, but it's a lot more stronger on humans, that's why I had to stop Stiles like that, I'm sorry" – explained Clay

"Don't worry, but how he doesn't control this or like do a plan for this?" – asked Scott

"Because he doesn't know about it…I know he goes through them, but he doesn't, because when he goes through them he lost all memory of that day, that's why I know how to control myself around it, the first times was hard, we almost got into…well…anyway, we didn't, but I learn to deal with it, he was close to it when he encounter the 3 werewolves on Derek place, the one that took him, must know about it and he kidnapped him to set us a trap with him on the heat cycle" – said Clay

"We better get going to find him then, because Derek it's not the only one who follow the scent, Liam go for it too" – said Scott

"And Brett and Isaac too" – said Malia as she started to picking up Stiles and putting his arm around his neck

"Wait…how come you are not affected?" – asked Clay to Scott

"Well…I was, but then Kira touched me and suddenly I forgot about it and got into my senses" – explained Scott

"Maybe you can help too with the others, maybe your Kitsune powers can do something about the people that got intoxicated by his scent to make them go into their senses, let's go!" – said Clay as he grabbed this time Lydia instead of Scott to have her on his back and Scott grabbed Stiles from Malia to do the same and the 4 of them started to run towards the direction of Alex's scent.

* * *

**So we meet "Horny Alex" and what he can do, but we are going to see more of him next chapter, sure he seems more badass and cocky on heat cycle, but is he more stronger? Are Derek, Liam, Brett and Isaac going to arrive first? or Clay, Scott and the rest are going to catch up quick enough? did the gang leave Alex by himself there or are they planning to fight the pack? we are gonna see this things on the next chapters, as always hope you guys are enjoying it, if you like it very much you can fav and follow the history and don't forget to support Alex/Isaac or Alex/Brett on the reviews/comments to help me up with Alex's choice to make this story more interactive.**


	14. PLAN B - PART 1

**PLAN B – PART 1**

"Do you think it's a good idea to do this?" – said Scott

"They're tied, so they are not gonna move, ok? Now…let's do this" – said Clay as he slap Stiles and Liam to wake them up

"What the….Ouch…why did you did that? Did you knock me out? Let me go! I need to find where that comes from" – said Stiles desperate trying to get himself untied

"Let me go too!" – called out Liam in an angry tone

"Now Kira why don't you try to do the same you did to Scott" – said Clay

"I don't know what I did, I just touch his shoulder like this" – said Kira moving to touch Stiles shoulder and when she did it, her eyes turned orange and you could see a little spark coming from his hands to Stiles shoulder

"Wow…what? What happened?" – asked Stiles more calm

"Stiles…are you ok?" – asked Malia

"Yeah, I just feel a little confuse and dizzy, we were trying to find Alex and then everything is a blur and then I'm here" – said Stiles

"LET ME GO GOD DAMMIT!" – screamed Liam in an angrier tone and his eyes turned yellow and they could hear the ropes tearing

"Liam, please stop" – said Kira moving her hand to touch Liam's shoulder as well with her eyes turning orange and sparks coming out of her hands as well

"Wow…what happened?" – said Liam looking tired

"Well it really works, I think that's our answer, Stiles you better stay here with Liam and Lydia, untied Liam so he can protect you guys in any case, Malia we need you with us since girls are not affected by Alex's scent we need whatever advantage we can have, now we are gonna go and try to find the rest and wake them up from Alex's scent and in case we need more help, we call you, ok?" – said Clay

"Ok" – said Liam

"So, let's go I can see some kind of house close to here" – said Scott

"Scott, just one more thing, whatever you do, don't let Alex close to you physically or even manipulate you with his words, we don't know if when he get in any contact with you he can reverse the effect of Kira's power since I never had do something like this on other heat cycles" – said Clay

"Ok, I'll be careful" – said Scott

And Malia, Kira, Scott and Clay started to move towards the source of Alex's scent and they found a cabin on the woods house.

"I don't smell the others around...except…Derek…he's here" – said Scott

"We better keep moving before he find Alex" – said Clay

* * *

"Where are you? I can smell you, you know?" – called out Derek

"I know, I just like to play some" – said Alex's voice with an eco around him

"Alex? Is you? You are the one who smells like that" – asked Derek

"Yeah, do you like it?" – asked Alex in a sultry voice

"Man, you smell so good" – said Derek

"And I taste even better" – said Alex voice from behind Derek making him turn around – "What's up stud?" – he said jumping on Derek's arms with Derek catching him grabbing his legs that were around his hips and Alex arms around his neck – "Want to take a better smell?" – asked Alex throwing his head back exposing his neck for Derek

Derek got close and took a nice smell of scent and then took his tongue out to lick Alex neck, making Alex shiver and then they were face to face and both close the distance in between seconds by starting a heated kiss which leaded Derek to put Alex against a wall while kissing, Alex could feel Derek claws around his legs and he started to move his hands to were his ass was to grab it.

"DEREK STOP!" – called out Clay and both Derek and Alex turned around to see him and the rest – "Don't do this"

"Fuck off Clay" – said Derek

"Don't make me stop you" – said Clay letting his claws out

"Huh, you think you can with me? You want him only for yourself" – said Derek letting Alex go so he was now standing next to him

"Oh guys, don't fight over me…just kidding, go for it stud" – said Alex

"Whatever you said babe" – said Derek with his eyes turning blue looking at Clay

"I said it once, get away from him" – said Clay again now his eyes turning blue

"Never" – said Derek

"Then you let me no choice…guys NOW!" – called out Clay

Scott and Malia came out from behind to put Derek against a wall making him growl to them and Kira moved to touch Derek on the chest her eyes turning orange and sparks coming out from her hand and Derek's eyes change from blue to his real color and Derek's head hang low like he was sleep and then he moved his head up slowly like he was waking up from a dream

"Wow…guys…what are you…what happened?" – asked Derek

"It's Alex" – said Scott as he and Liam where letting him go – "The smell is Alex on heat cycle according to Clay"

"And now he's gone" – said Clay and everybody turned around and saw Alex was not with them

"Well…fuck" – said Malia

"I think we need to divide each other, I can smell Isaac and Brett getting closer" – said Scott

"Yeah, good idea, Malia and I will go this way and you and Kira go that other way" – said Clay and everybody nod and head their way

* * *

**Well Hello there again everybody! I know, I know it seemed like I abandoned this story, but I haven't I just got a lot stuff going on personally after the last chapter and got lost some, so here is the deal, I have a surprise for you guys today since I abandon this story for so long, I know there is not much people who have favorite this story or follow it but I really aprecciate the ones who are and the ones that come around that are not users and read it also, so wait for it...I will give u guys my surprise in 5...4...3...2...1...**


	15. PLAN B - PART 2

**PLAN B – PART 2**

"Get away or I will kill you Isaac for real!" – growled Brett with his claws out and he looked all bruised

"No1 You want him all for yourself, right?!" – answered back Isaac angry he was in the same state as Brett bruised and with his claws out

"Guys, guys, please…continue this fight for me, I like it" – said Alex with a smirk

_-__FLASHBACK-_

"What's that smell?" – asked Brett while walking around the house

"I don't know, but it's good" – answered Isaac walking on his side

Then someone bump against them while running, it was Alex who was running away from the pack after the previous encounter with them and Derek.

"ALEX!" – said Brett and Isaac at the same time

"Well, well, look who it is, kisser number 1 and kisser number 2" – said Alex with a smirk standing up slowly – "my two kisses ever…well putting Clay's kiss aside, since it wasn't that much of a real thing"

"What do you mean with two kisses?" – asked both Brett and Isaac at the same time again but this time they turn to look at each other angry

"I didn't tell you guys? Guess I didn't had the chance, Brett, Isaac was my first real kiss ever and maybe he's back in here for more than that" – he said while looking at Brett and then turning to Isaac – "Isaac, Brett kissed me before the asshole of the pack that kidnaped me and brought me to this house" – explained Alex with a devilish smirk

"Wait, are you for rea? This guy?" – asked Isaac

"I thought that you liked me" – said Brett

"I do, I actually like both of you…I just can't decide, so why don't you gys do it for me?" – proposed Alex

"My pleasure, I can't believe this asshole kissed you" – said Isaac letting his claws out and growling at Brett

"And kissed me without my permission, he basically stole the kiss from me" – injected Alex to Isaac

"This wimp is your first kiss? For real? I can't wait to show you what a real man is" – said Brett letting his claws out and growling back at Brett

"It was actually pretty romantic, something he seems to think you lack off" – injected Alex to Brett this time

"Enough of this, I'm going to show him!" – said Brett running towards Isaac

"Come to me asshole, I'll kick your ass" – said Isaac at Brett preparing to attack him as well as Alex smiled to the scene in front of him.

_-END OF __FLASHBACK__-_

"You both stop!" – growled Derek at them

"Alex, what do you think you are doing?" – asked Clay worried looking at him

"I'm doing nothing, they are the ones fighting" – said Alex sounding all innocent

"I'm going to kill him!" – said Brett to Isaac ignoring what Derek said and what Clay and Alex were talking about until he was stopped by Derek who pinned him on the ground

"I say: STOP" – growled Derek at him

"Hey this is between us, not you Derek" – said Isaac until he was in the same position as Brett but with Malia on the top of him

"Shut Up" – said Malia angry

"Come on Alex, I know what to do with this"- said Clay to Alex offering his hand to him

"NO! you think the solution of all of this is tie me on something and that does not do shit with me" – said Alex angry

"What? You…know?" – asked Clay surprised

"Of course I do, even my dump more tamed and stupid self doesn't, I do, you know what? I'm glad I bite you, in that way I'm not the only one with a punishment, now you do too" – said Alex with a devilish smirk when out of the nowhere Clay pinned him against a wall

"WHAT-DID-YOU-SAID?" – asked Clay angry with a growl creeping from his throat with each word

"Clay stop, don't listen to him" – said Derek worried

"I say: I'm glad that I bite you stupid" – repeated Alex

"I HAD ENOUGH!" – growled Clay pushing him on the wall until the wall of wood break making them both fall into the ground with Alex on the bottom of him

"Yeah Clay, listen to my voice…you know you wanted" – whispered Alex to Clay's ear as this one put his hand around Alex throat trying to choke him – "you either kill me and end this...or do me and end this, you decide, kill me or keep me alive, but this will never end if you don't do either of both I'm telling you"

That's when Clay growled very loud making everybody jump and started to slash way Alex's pants with his claws but was so blinded that he didn't finish with that and he started to undo his belt, tear down the button of his pants and putting down the zipper from his pants.

"CLAY STOP!" – said Scott coming to the scene running towards Clay who only punched him away making him hit a wall

"STOP IT!" – screamed Kira while her eyes turned orange and pointing his hands to Clay and Alex direction and an orange aura was around them three with little sparks coming out of her hands and after a few seconds Clay was in his normal form and Alex's scent was erase from him

"WHAT THE…" – Alex started to say blinking a few times like he was waking up from a dream – "Clay, what…GET AWAY FROM ME" – he screamed pushing him away from him and standing up watching his pants all slashed with holes around where the legs were and even a slash around the area of his ass – "What do you think you where doing? YOU FROM ALL OF THE PEOPLE!" – he said with his eyes watering

"Alex…I…I was in a trance, I didn't want it to do this, my instinct was trying to keep you alive but I'm blank" – said Clay as he started to fix his pants and standing up

"Don't even…" – said Alex – "this…you never told me about this heat cycles and now I wake up from this one and you are trying to do something with me? Why didn't you tell me? This is what you been doing while I was in them? I thought you were my friend…" – is tears were now rolling down his cheeks and he howled at the sky and run away from the scene

"ALEX WAIT!" – called out Clay trying to go for him but been stopped by Scott

"Let him get some space to digest all of this…this…I don't even know what to say, you say you were strong around his scent and manipulative words during the heat cycles…" – pointed out Scott

"I'm strong but not invulnerable…fuck…I don't know what get into me dammit, I'm so sorry" – he said with his eyes watering

"Well isn't this all touching? Think this is better than my plan A of my revenge" – said Zack coming out from the woods and everyone turned to look his way

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" – growled Clay launching himself to him

Before he could say "hold on" Clay lashed out on him and killed him by putting his hand through Zack's body just where his heart was, everyone looked in horror and Zack new pack started to run away, but before they could go far, Clay got them ripping Lisa's and Hunter's throat and then going to Bill until he pinned hum on the ground and started to punch his face without stopping just before Scott could get there snapping out of the shock and pulling Clay away from the dead guy.

"Enough!" – growled Scott – "I think you already got him…you got all of them…Clay, we don't kill people" – started to say Scott

"STOP THAT!" – growled Clay – "They deserve it and you know it, that rule is stupid and because of that rule that asshole came back for Alex to play his game with him and us and he…and I…and now Alex…" – Clay couldn't finish the sentence so he howl at the sky and kneel on the ground crying angry and punched the ground.

* * *

**SURPRISE! two chapters in one day and well I couldn't help myself to still leave you guys in a cliffhanger, I'm so sorry, but it will get better, I will update soon also this week as reward for the ones that still coming to read this story and since I was absent for very long time, so anyway, if you like the story remember favorite and follow are appreciate and review/comment about it, if you have any suggestion will be nice and also remember that I still keep the track on the voting for Alex's choice on the reviews about going for either Isaac or Brett that will take a little more longer since I don't see enough comments about it, just like 2 one supporting Brett and the other Isaac, so I want to see more so I can make Alex choose between them with you guys help to interact with this story as it writes, so anyway, love for you all and keep reading, more things coming soon ;)**


	16. I'm Here For You

**I'm Here For You**

"Hey Alex, are you coming out anytime soon?" – Called Scott from outside of the room – "come on now, you got like 3 days locked in your room, I know we got a week off from school and you said you wanted to rest, but are you sure you are ok?"

"GO AWAY!" – was all that Alex said from under the covers

"Just worried about you buddy, Brett, Isaac and Clay came to see you and you didn't came out to see what they wanted" – said Scott

"I'm fine, I'm just tired Scott, go to whatever date you have with Kira, I'm fine" – said Alex

"Ok, my mom leave on the fridge some food for us in case you are hungry, ok? I'll be back in like a couple of hours, whatever happens, if you want to talk doesn't matter, call me, ok?...bye" – said Scott finally moving away from Alex's door and going out of the house.

"ugh, finally" – said Alex moving the covers away from him and standing up from the bed, he was a mess and decide it to go and take a bath for later have something to eat – "ah…I needed this" – said Alex in the shower feeling the water running his body

After he got out the shower he put on some comfortable boxers, sweat pants a loose shirt and a hoodie, got into the kitchen and fixed himself some food and put it in the microwave but suddenly he didn't feel hungry anymore and go to sit on the couch and put some movie and still nothing.

"I thought you have thrown my hoodie away" – said Isaac's voice behind Alex making Alex jump and standing up from the couch

"Go away, I don't want to see anybody, didn't you get the memo?" – said Alex giving to Isaac the cold shoulder

"Alex, come on, you know I'm here just to help…look…I will not talk about what happened at all with Clay or that guys pack…I just think you may need some company" – said Isaac

"Do whatever you like, but I'm not staying" – said Alex marching away from Isaac who grab Alex wrist making Alex growl at him – "let me go, don't touch me, nobody touch me" – he say releasing from Isaac's hand and going upstairs and locking himself in the room with Isaac following him

"Alex…I'm…I just stay here, ok? I'm not going to bother you" – said Isaac resting his back on the wall next to Alex door and sitting on the floor

"Just go away…please" – said Alex on the other side sounding like he was crying

"I'm sorry but I can't take this" – said Isaac forcing the door and entering the room and Alex was crying on the bed curled into a ball he goes to lay on his side and putting his arm slowly around him trying to not make Alex jump away or get mad while hold him

"Why…Why this always have to happened to me, why everyone is trying to get something from me?" – cried Alex turning around to face Isaac and burying his head on his chest

"I am not trying to get something from you…I told you, I'm here for you" – said Isaac holding Alex close and kissing the top of his head – "do you still want me to leave?"

"I….don't know…Isaac…do you remember something from the heat cycle trance" – asked Alex

"No…actually, nothing…you do?" – asked Isaac

"Not a thing, I just woke up when Clay…ugh….you know" – said Alex biting his bottom lip trying not to burst into tears

"I know…don't stop yourself from crying, cry all you need to" – said Isaac

"What? No…I don't want to cry more, besides I will ruin your t-shirt" – said Alex

"I got more than just this one you know? And if it was for me you can use it just like you use that hoodie" – said Isaac

"You're stupid; you don't mean that, right?" – asked Alex

"Of course I do, I'm here for you Alex, why don't you believe me?" – asked Isaac a little taken back

"I don't know what do believe now, I'm…so confused" – said Alex apologetic

"I get it, but still you can trust in me" – he said holding Alex close to him

"Thank you Isaac" – said Alex looking up to meet Isaac eyes

"You're welcome" – he said smiling at Alex and then getting close to kiss him

"Wait…Isaac…there is something I need to tell you" – he said standing up from the bed and away from Isaac

"What is it? Did I go too far trying to kiss you?" – asked Isaac

"No…well maybe…look…there is someone else" – said Alex

"O…ok" – said Isaac while sitting on the bed a little awkward

"Is Brett…he…well I…I think I like him as well" – said Alex

"As well?" – asked Isaac

"Well yes, I like both of you…but one, I can't decide which way to go and two…is the submissive thing…what if I choose wrong and lose my werewolf powers? What if one of you is not my true mate" – said Alex

"Oh…" – was all that Isaac could say

"I'm sorry…you must hate me or something now" – said Alex while backing away from Isaac

"No, not at all" – said Isaac standing up and going to stand in front of Alex – "I, well we he and I kind of figure this out and…I can wait for you to decide, I'm here for you any way you choose, ok?" – he said as he got close and kiss Alex's cheek

"Thanks" – said Alex blushing and biting his bottom lip and Isaac turned around to leave – "Isaac wait!" – said Alex making Isaac turn around and he launch into him putting his arms around his neck and going for a kiss on the lips standing on his toes

Isaac kissed back and put his arms around Alex's hips and making Alex back up until he was against a wall, the kiss got more and more needy and Alex eyes were turning violet and Isaac eyes yellow and before going more far they both backed away from each other.

"What…was that?" – asked Alex

"I don't know…but I better go, maybe you still in heat cycle but like more tamed after whatever Kira did to you, anyway call me if you need me, ok? No matter if you still don't make a decision, if you feel lonely, need someone to talk…anything, ok? Oh and eat something, I saw you leave the food on the microwave and didn't eat it, anyway…bye" – said Isaac kissing Alex forehead and getting out from the house

Alex just whispered back bye as he slowly backed away and go to sit on the bed and think about what happened and what may or may have not Kira do to him, he needed answers

* * *

**Well, Hello again, so a new chapter and update so fast! I know I say I was inspired and out of a lot of distractions again, so I better take advantage as I can do it, so here we start a little combo of the aftermath after the heat cycle trouble, we are going to have another couple of resolutions and some surprises that I come out about the story and Alex situation, as always I want you guys to help me with the Alex's choice of pair if you want Alex/Brett put that in your review or if you want Alex/Isaac put that in your review/comment on the review section and follow and fav are always appreciate...OH! and I almost forgot I start a new story called "The Art Of Your Eyes" about a male OC and Liam as main characters, hope you also read that one and enjoy it, anyway, bye and thanks for reading ;)**


	17. The Kitsune Seal

**The Kitsune Seal**

In the night after Isaac visit Alex told Scott he wanted to see Deaton and Kira and talk the next day about what happened with Kira and him during the heat cycle but wanted to be low profile, just the 4 of them there, without telling anybody else.

"So you don't know exactly what you did to me?" – asked Alex to Kira

"No, I mean I just know that every time I touched somebody that was in the trance of the heat cycle scent they comeback from it, but what happened when you had Clay about to…you know, I don't know what happened" – say Kira

"So Doc, you think you can explain this phenomenon then?" – asked Alex to Deaton

"I think…but it's hard" – say Deaton – "there's a possibility about the kitsune being territorial with the submissive part of you, so she may have seal the submissive part of you, however you still in heat cycle but it doesn't let the submissive out or even don't make the other males around you dominant, unless you make some kind of physical contact, but like a lasting contact, let's say about to have sex" – say Deaton like it was nothing but making Kira and Scott a little uncomfortable

"So let's say a kiss…that can make the submissive take control over me and make the other male dominant?" – asked Alex to Deaton

"It has to come with a strong feeling on it to make that happened, but still I think the kitsune seal that submissive enough so you have conscience during the whole thing, so even if you get too physical with that person you still there but there's possibility of a battle between your conscience and the submissive to be there, if you have your way and you are strong enough mentally you can control it, so he don't take control of your physical actions and is all you, maybe you can talk to Kira and her family to teach you control of your wolf since it has something very alike the kitsune spirit" – suggested Deaton

"Ok, that's an awesome suggestion, I would love to do that, if you don't mind Kira, I know it would be awkward to you and me to talk with your parents about this kind of situation like "hey I will make the males around me want to fuck the brains out of me if you don't help me" but I want to give it a try and control this" – said Alex to Kira

"No, I mean, yes it will be awkward, but you can talk to them, I bet mostly my mom can help you with your issue" – said Kira

"What about the submissive after he do something about it?" – Asked Scott to Deaton – "there is a way to make the submissive go away forever if he gets control of it?"

"He can take control of it and don't let him dominate his actions during heat cycles now more that he has the help of the kitsune seal, but about make him go away, that will not happened until he have sex with someone either his true mate or whatever guy, if he do it with whatever guy obviously he will take his powers, turn into a real alpha and the submissive is gone, if he do it with his true mate he will share strength and connection with that person and they can be a powerful couple and that will also make the submissive go away cause he will be in full control of his powers and share them with his mate" – said Deaton

"Sweet, so I better take the control lessons, since I'm going to deal with that little shit forever" – said Alex rolling his eyes

"Hey, don't be like that Alex, you will find your true mate I promise" – said Scott

"Stop with your promises please, you can make them about protecting your pack including me and all of that, but don't mix it with my personal life" – said Alex to Scott

"But still, Alex, don't you have Brett and Isaac? I mean don't they have a thing for you?" – asked Kira

"What the…how do you…" – was about to ask Alex when he turned to look at Scott who ignored eye contact and looked other way – "ok, yeah they have a thing for me and I'm going to be fully honest now, I do too for both of them…but it's hard with this going on, how will I know if one of them is my true mate? I mean there is a way to know? Until I know that, I will not do anything about that" – said Alex to Kira and Scott

"So I think this is all the questions and things you need to know right?" – asked Deaton to Alex

"Yep, pretty much, thanks doc and Kira as soon as possible, maybe tomorrow? Talk with your family please" – asked Alex

"Yeah sure but aren't you coming with us?" – asked Kira to Alex while pointing to herself and Scott

"I give you guys the rest of the day to date or whatever, I know my way back, I'm still a fast werewolf you know? I can run easily to Scott's place" – he say as he goes through the door and out of the vet

He started to run to Scott's place thinking that he got it all a little more figure out now and when he arrived and find Brett sitting by the sideway.

"Hey! I was waiting for you" – said Brett standing up – "I want to talk to you" – said Brett going for a hug when Alex hand stopped him

"I rather have some distance with you…and any other male around me, so please go away" – he said passing Brett and walking inside of the house with Brett following him – "don't any of you know the meaning of "go away?"" – asked Alex rolling his eyes while going to the kitchen to get some water

"I do, but I want to talk to you as I said" – he said while he lean his back against the counter next to Alex – "so…you actually like me and...Isaac?" – asked Brett making Alex choke on the water he was drinking

"What the fuck, how did you…did Scott tell you something? Kira? Isaac?" – asked Alex after getting himself together from choking with water – "damn rumors spread fast around here, this place is really little then…"

"I…actually followed you and Kira and Scott to Deaton's and heard everything" – said Brett with an apologetic look

"Wow, really impressive, you really guys don't know what privacy means, how did you know about that meeting? Did Scott tell you or Kira?" – asked Alex a little mad

"Actually the night you were talking to Scott about it I was outside the house, close to your window" – explained Brett

"My god …just get the hell out of here please" - said Alex in a mix of annoyed and mad as he passed Brett again this time to go to the stairs

"Wait Alex" – he said while getting a grip on Alex's wrist – "look…I was outside because I was watching for you, after what happened…I don't want something like that to happened to you again so I was watching for you, I care for you Alex, a lot, so please, don't get it twisted" – said Brett

"Very comforting, but if you heard what I say in Deaton's you know I will not do anything with either you or Isaac until I figure out about this whole submissive thing" – say Alex

"Still it doesn't mean we can't like go out or something, we just need to avoid physical contact" – said Brett

"Which is hard for you since you wanted to give me a hug when I arrived" – say Alex rolling his eyes

"I forgot for a second, it's just that after what happened, I didn't was close to you for like 4 days and I saw you in such a sorrow during that time that all I wanted was to hug you and tell you that everything is ok and I'm here…" – started to say Brett

"Here for me, yeah I heard that before" - said Alex interrupting Brett – "look Brett, let me figure out and later I will know if I can hang with you and Isaac again and maybe then later make a choice…but for now…stay way" – then move but Brett still got his grip on his wrist

"You know, staying away from you is hard…I will still watch for you, you know that, right?" – said Brett while getting closer to Alex

"Brett I told you to give me some space" – said Alex

"Just a hug…please" – begged Brett and Alex was about to protest but he let him and they hugged, he felt so protected on Brett's arms that he didn't care for a moment – "I will still watch for you, ok? I will not let nothing bad happened to you again" – said Brett looking down at Alex and giving him a kiss on the forehead

"Well enough, time to go" – said Alex

"Ok…see you around" – he said stealing a little peck on the lips from Alex and running through the door

"I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU FOR THAT BRETT TALBOT!" – Screamed Alex at Brett while he smirked – "Dammit…this is going to be a hard one" – said Alex as he goes upstairs to his room.

* * *

**I'm always back and forth this Brett's and Isaac's interactions, don't worry, soon maybe Alex would take a choice...or maybe he don't need to? You guys tell me on the reviews/comments remember to comment Alex/Isaac or Alex/Brett depending on what you want Alex choice to be...or both who knows? *wink*, also fav's and follow are appreciate, shout out to all the readers/followers of this story and remember to follow my other story about Liam and another male OC "The Art Of Your Eyes".**


	18. Mental Training

**Mental Training**

There was Alex and Kira's mom sitting on Kira's house in the living room in a meditation position with their eyes close and just focusing and breathing.

"My god…If I knew this was going to be some kind of yoga session I swear to god that I will never try this, I hate yoga is too quiet and too calm…also I hope that we don't do some kind of awkward position so we don't make awkward your husband or Scott if they come around…" – said Alex with his eyes close but nobody answer him – "are anybody listening to me? – He asked opening his eyes and a shuriken pass around close to his face leaving a little scar on his cheek

"I say concentrate in silence" – said Kira's mom a little harsh but still with her eyes closed

"Wow… why was that?" – He asked but she didn't answered – "ok…dammit" – he said to himself and closed his eyes again and concentrate and breathe

After a couple minutes that felt like forever to Alex Kira's mom finally speak something very softly

"Now that we are in trance, is time to connect with our instinct and with that I mean the animal in you, the submissive, feel the animal, like if is here with you, feel it like it's taking over your bodies but not completely, like you have power and abilities, but you own it, you control it, it doesn't control you, it's not part of you, so you have to work together as one" – she said calm and with her eyes closed

"What if doesn't want to cooperate and work together?" – asked Alex calmly with his eyes still closed as well

"It will cooperate, because it doesn't have a choice, you are the owner of the sanctuary" – she responded

"By sanctuary you mean…?" – asked Alex a little confused

"Your body and your mind" – she responded again

"Oh…I knew that just wanted to make sure" – he said calm and even the two of them where still not moving or even opening their eyes he could feel that she rolled her eyes internally at least

They were silent again and he tried to feel the submissive inside of him, he didn't move he just breath when he need it and try his hardest to concentrate then he felt it…he felt very calm, very loose, very…sleep?

"HEY!" – Called out Kira's mom making Alex snap out of it and open his eyes – "I say concentrate, don't fall sleep" – she said mad still with her eyes closed and without moving

"I wasn't sleep I was…" – she didn't say anything and didn't do anything but he could feel the tension on her for him trying to make up a lie – "ok, I'm sorry" – he apologize and concentrate again this time trying not to fall sleep

This time he concentrate very well and try not to fall sleep and he could feel something, but this time it was different he feel like a heat inside of him and also very loose, but it wasn't tiredness or that he was sleep again he could feel as if there was somebody else inside of him.

"What the fuck do you want?" – asked a voice inside of him

"What the…excuse you, I don't think you get to talk to me like that inside my mind…whoever you are" – answered Alex back

"I can speak the way that I want and I think you already know who I am" – said the voice

"Well you sound very like me, unless I have double personality I don't think this is like…wait…are you the submissive spirit inside of me? – asked Alex to the voice

"And we got a winner ladies and gentlemen's, now back to my question, what the fuck do you want, fist time you are in here and you already are annoying me with your presence" – said the submissive

"Hey! This is my head, don't speak to me like that, I got my rights and I'm here because…well actually cause I can do this now as you can see and…to mark my territory basically" – said Alex in a proud voice

"So are you gonna pee on your head or in me, what the fuck do you mean with that? You are so dumb" – said the submissive

"First of all, ew that's gross, and second it's a metaphor, I meant that this is my sanctuary and you don't rule here I do and if you want to mate with somebody you can't keep doing the things that you did during the heat cycle and we have to work together to find that partner" – explained Alex

"Damn, you are really dumb; you really think I'm going to work along with you? You must be kidding, we have different taste, for me a better couple for us would be someone strong like Derek or Clay, but you rather go along with Brett or Isaac? That's why I try to make them kill each other or at least one of them to got killed so I could kill the other one more easily" – said the submissive

"Wow, you're a heartless fucking bitch" – said Alex

"And I'm just starting" – said the submissive in a proud tone

"You get that Derek and Clay are not our real mate and we are going to lose our powers and all?" – explained Alex

"I know, they are not our real mate, but I rather be with someone as powerful as them than to be share by two wimps like you and Brett or Isaac" – said the submissive

"So is either of them our true mate?" – asked Alex surprised and proud of making the truth get out of the submissive

"Errrrm….not exactly…I…dammit!" – said the submissive madly

"Now you see, cooperation, this is what we need to do" – said Alex voice very playful

"I'm still not gonna tell you which one of them it is, so you find about that yourself" – said the submissive voice

"Don't worry, I'm very persuasive and friendly, I would get that info out of you sooner or later or at least some clues about it" – said Alex voice very proud of himself

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you said, now, can you get out of here?" – said the submissive mad

"Wait…I got one more question before I go, what is up with us? Are we still in the heat cycle or what?" – asked Alex

"I'm sealed by the kitsune, so there is no more heat cycles for you, but I can get out if you ever lose control of yourself during some physical contact as the veterinarian said, I got nothing to hide from you about that since he already explained, why you ask me that if he already told you?" – said the submissive voice annoyed

"I want it to clarify that he was right, thanks dude, talk you later" – said Alex

"You better don't come back, you're annoying as fuck, get the fuck out of here now" – said the submissive voice

And out of the nowhere like waking up from a dream Alex open his eyes wide and gasp for air after finishing the little mental talk with the submissive

"I supposed that it worked" – said Kira's mom to Alex

"Like you have no idea" – answered Alex

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to do this update for the ones that still following the story, is justI just move out from my old house and I got no internet connection, I'm actually uploading this in some ciber cafe thing...anyway, hope you guys enjoy this first encounter with Alex's Submissive, he's gonna have more talking now during the new chapters and well next thing is we will see how this plays out for Brett and Isaac actually there's a suggestion coming froma reader called amofield that I think I'm gonna take into the story, but there still one thing left for Alex to do before that. As always, love to see comments and reviews, favs an follows are appreciate, watch for my other story "The Art Of Your Eyes" and thanks if you still out there following the story, HAPPY HOLIDAYS BY THE WAY!**


	19. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

"Have you talked to Clay again since…you know, what happened?" – asked Liam to Alex while they were sitting in the classroom finishing a homework

"Are you going to bring that subject now? Here? really?" – asked Alex a little annoyed

"I'm just worried for you dude, if you don't want to talk about it, I understand" – said Liam a little taken back

"I'm sorry Liam, I didn't meant to snap out with you like that" – he said moving his hand to slowly squeeze his arm and he heard a silent growl from someone and both turned around to see Brett staring at both of them and both turned back the attention to the homework – "that's a delicate subject yet" – explained Alex

"Well…what about what just happened? Are you and Brett a thing or something?" – asked again Liam

"No, I'm trying to figure out about the submissive and stuff yet before even considerate to do something about him or Isaac…and I know he can heard me so stop the jealousy it's Liam " – he said a little mad hoping for Brett to heard him

"Ouch…" – said Liam a little taken back again

"Sorry, I'm on a streak today about not saying the right things with you, you're cute Liam and a very kind and nice guy, any girl would be lucky to be with you, I even wink at you when we met, if you were gay and I will not have my issue around, I would have let you ravish before" – said Alex joking making Liam blush and Brett let out another silent growl – "would you stop? I smile at you and wink at you as well when we met, so seriously, stop that" – said Alex annoyed – "And no, for like a zillion of time today, I don't want to go out yet to do something" – he say answering Brett's quiet question and turning to look at him

Then the bell ring and the teacher came into the classroom just in time to do the class, during lunch Brett wanted to sit next to Alex but he grabbed Liam and sit him between both of them, later there was lacrosse and Alex join the girls to watch the practice and every time Brett got to score he turned to look at Alex and wave at him with a wink making Alex blush even though he tried to ignore him, but this ended quick since Alex have to leave early for the rehearsal of the drama club, he was having fun until he wanted to kill the teacher of the class for having open door for public cause he could see that Isaac in some way got into the school and sit in the last row to watch him rehearsal, after that he got the last class with no Brett or Isaac around this time.

"Finally I can rest some" – he said talking to himself in his head

"Those two are very annoying, they can't leave you breathe after you said you wanted space?" – talked the submissive inside of his head

"They are trying to be adorable…but it's getting a little tired I must admit" – answered Alex

"Well I told you they are not good enough for you, like I said before I rather have Clay or Derek, but after all one of them is your true mate" – said the submissive voice

"You lost a little me there in the middle of the bullshit but you got me back in the end, any chance you tell me now a clue about which one of them is? Or at least just tell me already" – asked Alex

"Not a chance son" – said the submissive

"Mr. Delgado, are you paying attention to the class?" – called out the teacher to Alex

"Yep, thanks for making it public" – said Alex in a sarcastic tone

"Care to answer my question then" – asked the teacher crossing his arms looking at Alex

"Nope, I'm good, let's let someone smarter answer that one" – said Alex in a playful tone making some of the class giggle and the teacher rolled his eyes and continue the class

The class finished just like the day of school so he finally got the chance to go away and rest for the weekend, since Scott had plans with Kira, he walked his way back home and he passed right next to the bar where Clay worked, he looked through the window to see he was there cleaning the table, there was nobody since it was early and they must have open a couple of minutes ago, he saw that he looked a little sad and he could smell his sadness as well and underneath his eyes there was black circles so he must not be sleeping well.

He wanted to continue to walk and play like he doesn't care and that he still needs space to process what happened, but it was Clay, his all life friend, his almost brother, his confident, his Clay…so he wanted to go inside more than anything and hug each other.

"You know that what happened it wasn't his fault right?" – said the submissive voice making Alex jump a little

"Are you going to come to talk to me any moment now?" – asked Alex

"You open the connection between us stupid, there is no turn back now, so don't put this blame on me now" – said the submissive

"Whatever, but why do you defending him? Why do you even care if we make up?" – Asked Alex confuse

"Even tho he's not our mate, I feel your pain from him and it's sappy as fuck and it's making me sick as well, so I rather you two be cool again" – explained the submissive

"Well ok, I don't know if this is sick plan of you to get into him like last time and got me all traumatized, but I'm going in anyway" – said Alex to the submissive and enter the bar

"Hey! No minors around…oh Alex, I haven't see you in a long time" – said the owner of the bar

"Hi Joe, do you mind if I talk to Clay some? You know before the clients come around" – asked Alex

"Yeah, sure, he just go to the back for more jars of beer, HEY CLAY! ALEX IS HERE!" – called out Joe and as soon as he called Clay was there – "wow, slow down, don't break the jars from the box" – pointed out Joe

"Sorry Joe…can you…give us some privacy?" – Asked Clay

"Sure, let me get that box, before you break those, like the other ones" – he said grabbing the box and going to put them on the bar and Clay and Alex make their way to the back of the bar

"Hey" – said Alex looking down

"Hey" – said Clay a little shy

"This is just an amazing conversation" – pointed out the submissive

"Shut up" – said Alex to the submissive voice out loud

"What? But I didn't say anything" – said Clay a little confuse

"No, not you, the submissive, I learn it to like have a connection with him and now I open the door for communication with it and it's a little annoying but I hope that helps me to figure out stuff" – explained Alex and Clay look at him weird – "don't worry is not a treat unless I'm in a intense physical contact with somebody, like an intense kiss or more than that" – explained Alex once again

"Oh…but it's like…you still in heat cycle?" – asked Clay worried

"No, no more heat cycles, Kira seal him with her kitsune powers and stuff, anyway, Clay…I'm here because all honest…I miss you and I'm sorry that I hide stuff from you and all that you being through because of me and that bite and just…everything" – said Alex looking down

"Hey, don't do that, stop" – said Clay taking Alex chin in his fingers and lifting his face up so he could see each other in the eyes – "I'm the one that sorry, for hiding that from you and don't think I did stuff to you, I have learned to control myself after the first time that got me all confuse about what's going on but I have never let it go as far as two weeks ago and I'm so sorry, for that, the horror in your eyes when you saw the position we were just killed me, because you know that I will never, ever hurt you, you mean a lot to me Alex, you are my friend, my brother…man, I love you too much to hurt you, I'm so, so sorry" – said Clay in a very sad tone

"Clay…" – Alex didn't know what else to say so he goes for a hug and hugged Clay as tight as he could and like he didn't want to let him go and Clay did the same with Alex

"I was so afraid of losing you forever, even though that you think I may be stuck with you, it's not like that, it's that I'm kinda lost without you, you know?" – said Clay and Alex started to sob in his arms – "hey, come on, don't cry, I'm here, you are here, you and me against the world, right?" – said Clay looking down whipping off Alex's tears from his face

"Yeah, you and me…and well our pack now" – said Alex

"Yeah, we are a bigger family now" – said Clay – "talking about it, what happened in the end with Brett and Isaac?" – asked Clay curious

"Hahaha, come on, let's talk outside before you get fired, I'll catch you up while you give me a drink" – said Alex

"A soda, remember I can't give you anything while Joe is around and you don't get drunk anyway" – said Clay

"I know, but you know I like the taste anyway" – say Alex winking at Clay who just rolled his eyes at him and grinning anyway because he was happy that both of them were cool again

* * *

**So this is the "something" that Alex had to do before the story move to more Brett and Isaac interaction playing with this new side of Alex having the Submissive as sidekick, anyway sorry to repeat myself but there we go with 2 new chapters right the way after I been absent for long time. You know this ones already, Comment or Review, Fav an Follow are appreciate, ****watch for my other story "The Art Of Your Eyes"**** and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**PD: Let's see if I can give you guys a Holiday's gift next week *wink wink***


	20. First EVER Date

**First EVER Date**

Alex woke up next day after what happened with Clay more positive, even the submissive haven't told him who is his true mate, he felt pretty good about the fact that they at least now talk and now he have Clay he feels that he will need him to get through this new thing about having two guys pinning over him.

"So anything new about Brett or Isaac?" – asked Clay while sitting on the chair of his room in Derek's place working on the pitch of the guitar so he and Alex could rehearsal a new song for Alex drama class

"Well Brett still looking up for me, he's always around and stuff and Isaac is a little more distant, he text me and stuff…they both have two different styles, it's so hard to pick someone from two people so different" – whined Alex laying on Clay's bed

"Well let's just practice the song, for your drama class, so you make your head more clear and calm down, music always help you" – suggested Clay

"Yeah ok let's go" – he said sitting on the bed while Clay started to play the first chords of the song

And they did that, they practice 2 songs for the drama class and also jam out some other songs they haven't play together in a long time and even Clay joined Alex on singing in one of them, when they were done Alex as out the door and on his way to Scott's house.

"Hey!" – called Brett outside of Derek's place leaning against a three

"Dammit, Brett, really need to stop coming out of the nowhere" – said Alex holding up his chest

"Did I really surprise you?" – asked Brett

"Nah, I'm playing with you, wolf senses, remember?" – Answered Alex with a smirk – "I knew you were around" – affirmed Alex – "Well…if you excuse me I know my way back to Scott's house by myself" – said Alex

"I know, I'm just walking with you, I can't?" – asked Brett

"I mean you can, but I told you about space and I think that talk enter you through one ear and get out from the other one" – said Alex annoyed

"Of course I heard about it, but I told you it was going to be hard for me to stay out of your way, it's you, and how can I not want to be with you" – said Brett

"It's not a thing about wanting, it's a think of understanding" – said Alex

"And I understand, very well" – said Brett

"So?" – said Alex and the submissive at the same time inside his head and Alex out loud

"So, welcome to our date" – said Brett with a smirk

And Alex turned to see around and notice that he was following Brett's steps and they were in a theme park and Alex rolled his eyes and turned to see Brett with annoyance.

"Come on" – whined Brett – "I'm here, you are here, just come with me, ok?" – said Brett giving Alex his best puppy eyes

"I…you…ugh…ok" – said Alex annoyed

"Yes!" – chanted Brett with a smirk and put his arm around Alex's shoulders and pull him close to him and looked around the place – "so, what do you want to do first?"

"Let's play some games, then we can go to some of the attractions" – Alex suggested

And so they did, they play everything, hit the mole, throwing a ball to bottles, shooting water to a clown's mouth to fill the balloon and shooting targets, after that Brett insisted on buying Alex a cotton candy before going to another game where Brett win a stuffer panda that again insisted on giving it to Alex who accepted, when they got tired of that they go to the attractions, they go to the mirror house, rollercoaster which kinda scared Alex even with all the werewolf thing he still scared of some stuff, the carousel and for ending the big wheel, where of course Brett and Alex share the moment of going very high on the that big wheel where they could see everything once they were up.

"So, it was such a bad idea dating me or what?" – asked Brett looking at Alex who was admiring the view

"No, I guess no, because I really enjoy myself with you, it was really nice, thanks Brett" – said Alex turning to look at Brett with a smile

"No, thank you for accepting and coming with me" – said Brett with a smirk looking at Alex eyes – "dammit" – he said looking down and giggling some

"What?" – asked Alex with a half smirk but confused

"I'm screw…I think I got deep feelings for you, you know? I'm kind of screw, what if you choose Isaac? I mean…I don't want to be a third wheel and also I think it's going to bring some pain on me if I saw you around with him, it's going to take time for me to get used to that" – he said in a sad tone, looking at the distance

"Hey…I haven't choose anyone yet, I'm still learning about this whole submissive thing, don't be like that" – said Alex putting his hand on the top of Brett's hand making him look up to Alex making him blush

"You're so beautiful when you blush, you know that?" – asked Brett with a smirk, making Alex look down and he put his hand on the side of Alex's face and making him look up to him – "don't do that, let me watch it…while I still can"

"Brett…I told you…I…" – started Alex to say when he was cut by Brett kissing him it was a sweet kiss and they kissed as much as they could until the ride was almost over, they stop before arriving to the ground and they decide to call it the day and walk to Scott's house

"So…guess I see you around" – said Brett with a half smirk standing next to Alex on the door of Scott's house

"Brett wait!" – called out Alex grabbing Brett's arm and putting his arms around him hugging him and then going on his tip toes to kiss him

Brett returned the kiss just like on the attraction back on the theme pack but with a little more intensity he pushed Alex against the door and Alex moaned in response.

"Hold on…hold on…I think…we need to called the night…before I just take you right here, right now" – said Brett stopping the make out session and catching his breath

"Hmmm…what if I maybe want you to do just that" – said Alex with a smirk

"You're such a tease…but not now, see you around" – he said giving Alex a peck before turning to leave again

Alex just smirked and goes inside the house and saw Scott on the couch with Kira watching some TV show and laughing

"Hey! You're a little late, I thought that you would rehearse and come" – said Scott

"Yeah…well I got caught up with some stuff" – said Alex with a blush

"What stuff?" – Scott asked confuse but then he could sniffed, Brett's scent all over Alex – "Oh…well…I hope that you have your fun"

"You have no idea" – said Alex smirking at the thought of Brett sitting on the chair next to the couch where the couple was cuddling

"Excuse my curiosity but…Alex, have you ever date someone before?" – asked Kira

"No…that was actually my first date ever" – said Alex with a blush

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! Here you go for some Brett interaction and Alex's first EVER date, can you believe that? never date before, so sad, but he got a nice first one right? as always Comment or Review, Fav and Follow's are appreciat, watch for my other story "The Art Of Your Eyes" and keep tune in...just keep tune in, that's all I'm saying**


	21. Flowers

**Flowers**

After what happened with Brett Alex felt like he was on cloud 9 but he also feel like he forgot about Isaac a little and he also felt things for him, he got his bag ready and was at the door almost ready to head to school with Scott until he open the door to wait for him next to the motorcycle and he stopped when he saw a flower at the door he picked up and look around waiting for Brett to come out or something.

"Are you out there?" – asked Alex looking around but nobody answered – "Dammit" – cursed Alex under his breath while going inside to leave the flower in the vase with another 4 that he got since he got out with Brett and he guessed that they come from him

"Another flower?" – asked Scott going down the stairs

"Yeah, it's a nice detail, but I don't get why he doesn't stay I mean we go out in a date" – said Alex

"You guys see together in school anyway, now let's go" – said Scott heading outside with Alex following him to go together in the motorcycle to go to school

When they arrive they say hello to everyone and Alex and Brett where very together and close even Brett tried his hard not to be too touchy with Alex he got his arm around him a lot and grab his hand, they even got a work in class together later on lunch they were sitting next to each other that's when Alex took the chance to talk to him about the flowers.

"Thanks for the flowers by the way" – said Alex to Brett

"What flowers? It wasn't a stuffed panda what I give you on our date?" – asked Brett confused before giving a bite to his sandwich

Alex looked at him confused but shake it off and finished his lunch, then it was time for him to rehearsal on the theater he got to sing the song he did with Clay and while doing so he could see Isaac on the end of the theater watching him with a smirk, when the class finished he go to follow Isaac but he was out of the view very soon.

"Dammit! He's fast" – said Alex annoyed

"He's the one giving you the flowers, isn't it obvious?" – said the submissive

"Kind of obvious, but still why he doesn't say anything? Why he keep like being on the distance like some kind of secret admirer when I know his feeling about me?" – said Alex a little annoyed and decided to skip going to see the guy's lacrosse practice and go to the library to finish a late work he had.

After school everyone go to meet on Derek's loft to bond since it was a long time that they didn't get together as a pack since Alex's heat cycle incident and Alex thought this was the right time to confront Isaac since he got to be there eventually.

"Hey" – said Alex to Isaac knocking at his bedroom and opening the door a little seeing Isaac taking off his t-shirt

"Hey, how's going?" – asked Isaac paying no mind to put on the other t-shirt

"I….well….hey…yeah….ermmm…" – Alex mumbled and tried to focus but all he could see was…

"He's shirtless! He's shirtless! He's shirtless" – said the submissive in a mocking tone making Alex blush a lot

"Do you feel good? You look a little red" – said Isaac getting close to Alex picking up his heartbeat beating fast and followed down Alex's gaze to see himself – "it's…me being shirtless making you uncomfortable? You saw me shirtless some times before when we lived together with Clay, I didn't think it was a problem" – said Isaac with a smirk

"Well…is just that now…you know…ermm…anyway…I….are you the one leaving flowers at the door every morning?" – asked Alex

"Hmmm…yes…is that too much? I'm sorry if it is" – said Isaac now standing in front and very close to Alex

"No…is not…even though it's a thing kind of girly, so it's not my style, but they were beautiful…thanks" – said Alex with a smile

"Sorry is just before you I was used to like hitting on girls…I don't know why I think the same thing could work on you" – said Isaac with an apologetic look

"No…no…I mean…like I say, I liked them, you didn't offended me or something because it's girly, it's just not so my style, but I liked them…." – said Alex while starting to close the distance between his and Isaac's face – "very…much"

Without thinking about it too much, Alex just throw his arms around the taller guy neck and attacked him with a kiss, while Isaac had to keep both of them from falling on the ground giving to the fact that he almost lost balance with the surprise kiss.

"Hmm…Alex...slow….down?" – Isaac asked confuse between kisses

"Sorry" – said Alex giving both men room to breathe but keeping his arms wrapped around Isaac – "is just…we haven't got a chance to like date or something so…I wanted…I just wanted you" – said Alex with a blush looking down

"Hey" – called out Isaac making Alex look up – "you have me, since the moment we met each other" – said Isaac before going to kiss Alex again this time him dominating the kiss.

The kiss was heated and Alex was taking advantage of Isaac's shirtless self by moving his hands to touch every inch of skin he could and Isaac try to do the same but it was hard with Alex having his shirt on, but he did his best getting his hands inside Alex shirt making him shiver.

"Isaac" – Alex moaned while kissing

It was so sultry hearing his name on a moan coming from Alex, the sound goes straight to his groin making him want more he grabbed Alex's ass making Alex moan on the kiss and then his hands slide to Alex's thighs in a signal to make Alex jump to Isaac wrapping his legs around him and Isaac changed back to hold Alex by his ass as they keep kissing and Isaac carried him to the bed.

When they land on the bed Isaac moved from attacking Alex's lips to attack his neck with kisses and Alex took the chance of this new position to use his legs to push Isaac against him making the bulge inside Isaac's pants grind against his ass and both of them moan, they keep kissing and grinding until Isaac started to slow down a little

"Alex wait…" – said Isaac – "we can't go that far and…I got to ask…is this you or the submissive?"

"Well, what a way to ruin the mood" – said the submissive voice inside Alex's head making them both stop and stare at each other in awkward silence

"Ermm…I guess it was…me?" – said Alex a little unsure of himself

"Yeah it was you and I'm damn proud, you are growing so fast" – said the submissive voice

"Oh, shut up" – said Alex out loud annoyed and Isaac looked at him confuse – "sorry it's the submissive voice…he's telling me that it was in fact me"

"Ok…that's not weird at all" – said Isaac starting to move to sit up with Alex as well but keeping him on his side

"I know…I mean, yeah it's weird I guess, I got into a level of concentration that we can talk to each other now…at least until I mate I think" – said Alex

"Well…that's good? I hope, I mean communication can do well between you two" – said Isaac

"Yeah…I know, but I'm glad that what just happened it was me, that means I'm gaining some control" – said Alex with a smirk and following the lines of Isaac's pecs and abs with his index finger

"Alex…we would have time for that…just not now, ok? I want to have more quality time with you before that could happened…I mean who know what can happened if I'm not your real mate" – said Isaac a little worried

"I could live without my powers and I think you could make a hot alpha…besides, this could be a nice quality time" – said Alex moving his finger lower to try to touch Isaac's bulge but Isaac's hand stopped him

"Alex I'm serious…and what about Brett?" – asked Isaac

"Oh…fuck...I can't believe I almost forgot about him and we just have a date a couple days ago…now I feel bad" – said Alex looking down

"It's ok, I know it's confusing, but you will figure out, I know" – said Isaac giving Alex a peck on the lips and standing up from the bed – "now let's go I think we have to go down to spend quality time with the pack" – he said while moving to grab a t-shirt and put it on

"I guess" – said Alex standing up and going to stand on the door – "by the way, the view was much better shirtless" – he said with a wink making Isaac blush and with that he was going outside the bedroom and down the stairs with a smirk

"You're such a tease" – said the submissive voice inside his head making Alex snort at the statement

He just go casually to go and grab one of the sandwiches that Stiles was making, even though this one was on Stile's hand and he was about to bite it, Alex just grab it on his way and winking to Stiles while he whined and he resume to eat it while sitting on the couch, Brett sit next to him on the couch and he sniff him and growl and Alex looked at him and rolled his eyes knowing that he was jealous because he could smell Isaac's scent on him, Isaac come down a finally with a book on his hand he sit to the other side of Alex on the couch, Brett looked at him with a glace and Isaac arched an eye brown at him and just move to concentrate on his book, while Alex just concentrate on his (Stiles's) sandwich, he knew Brett was jealous of Isaac but he also knew that while he is making his decision he have to give both boys somewhere equally opportunities.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I will not leave you guys without also some Isaac's interaction with Alex, I have to be some kind of equally for now and Alex knows that himself as well. Anyway as always Comment or Review, Fav and Follow's are appreciat, watch for my other story "The Art Of Your Eyes" and well HAPPY NEW YEAR AND THANKS FOR KEEP FOLLOWING and new years new chapters coming! ;)**


	22. Do Werewolves Get Sick? PART 1

**Do Werewolves Get Sick? PART 1**

"No matter what you said, I blame all of this on you" – said Alex to the submissive, believe it or not, he was sick, something pretty weird for a werewolf

"And why is that for?" – asked the submissive with a mocking tone

"Because the only thing that makes me different from other werewolves is me being a submissive, that means you, so that means that because of you I'm here on the couch with a blanket around me and eating a disgusting noodle soup" – said Alex annoyed

"I mean, I guess is disgusting, it hits its expiration date, you know?" – asked the submissive

"Oh my god! And you let me do this even knowing that, you asshole" – said Alex putting the soup down on the table in front of him

"I kind of can see the same things that you do, I thought that you saw it as well" – said the submissive

"Yeah well, I guess I can't see well with teary eyes thanks to the fact that my face and whole body inside out is burning" – said Alex

"Yeah well, excuse you because I see to have better attention than you" – said the submissive

"If I could kick your ass in some kind of mental way, trust me I will be doing it now, a lot" – said Alex mad

"Hey Alex, I'm about to go, sure you're ok here by yourself?" – asked Scott worried

"Damn him and his worried puppy eyes" – said the submissive inside Alex's head making Alex blush

"Yeah, I guess" – said Alex sniffing

"Why didn't you finish your soup?" – asked Scott a little confused watching the soup laying on the table in front of the couch

"Because is expired" – said Alex

"And you didn't check the expiration date before you make it?" – asked Scott still puzzle

"Oh my god, just go Scott please, I will be fine don't worry" – said Alex rolling his eyes and then flinching because doing that make his head hurt

"Ok, whatever you need just call me, I visit mom and ask her to give me the pills that Deaton told us to give you, ok?" – he said before kissing Alex on the top of his head and then going out through the door

"Well that was random…is he charmed by your submissive smell or something?" – asked the submissive

"No, he's just being caring, like a little brother-ish, don't get it twisted dude" – said Alex

Then the bell ringed and there was a knock on the door as well making Alex jump and grunt his senses weren't at his best and both the bell and the knock make his head going crazy

"Whoever it is just fucking come in, my head is killing me and I'm not in mood for this" – said Alex to whoever was at the door

"Hey" – said Isaac coming in – "I guess that you still feel bad, damn Alex you look…" – started to say Isaac

"Like a mess" – finished Alex – "I know…I hate this" – whined Alex

"I was going to say that you still manage to look cute in some way while being sick" – he said kissing Alex's cheek – "what happened to that noodle soup?" – Asked Isaac looking at the table and grabbing the plate and sniffing – "ugh…that have expired…do you want me to make you another one?" – asked Isaac to Alex

"Whatever, I would eat you if I could and have the energy, but I don't" – said Alex making Isaac smirking and going to the kitchen to work while Alex turned the TV on while waiting for the food.

"There you go" – said Isaac coming back to the living room with soup – "is not noodle, it has potatoes and carrots" – said Isaac with an apologetic look

"It's ok, thanks…Isaac…can you….help me with it? It's just I feel so bad" – asked Alex giving his best puppy eyes to Isaac

"Sure" – he said sitting next to Alex and started to feed him little by little while they were watching and laughing at some sitcom on TV

After a couple hours they were cuddle together watching a movie Isaac got his arm around Alex while Alex was leaning on the side of Isaac with his head resting on Isaac's chest when Alex phone buzzed and he checked the text message

"Hmm…Clay isn't coming to check on me today, the bar is full" – said Alex

"So is it only you and me?" – asked Isaac

"Well Scott will come but late at night" – said Alex

"Hmmm…ok, here" – said Isaac standing up from the couch – "I'll be back in a sec" – he said going through the door

"Where did he go? His body heat was pretty good and I feel cold" – asked the submissive

"I don't know…I miss his body heat too" – said Alex

"What about Brett's body heat? By the way, why he's not here checking up on you?" – asked the submissive

"I know! I miss him too…" – whined Alex

Then the doorbell ringed and there was a knock on the door making Alex grunt from the pain on his head again

"Why the hell do you do that again? Just come in already, you were here a couple…" – started to complain Alex until he open his eyes to see who it was

"Hey, how are you feeling?" – asked Brett with a big smile to Alex

"Speaking of the devil" – said the submissive voice


	23. Do Werewolves Get Sick? PART 2

**Do Werewolves Get Sick? PART 2**

"Bret…I wasn't…I mean…hi" – said Alex all nervous

"I'm sorry I haven't come around this past two days since you been sick, I was on some duty" – said Brett going to hug Alex

"A duty? Scott didn't told me" – said Alex a little mad

"He didn't wanted you to be worried since you were sick" – said Brett with a smirk and sitting next to Alex – "so…how are you feeling?"

"I could be a lot better" – said Alex

"I can make it better you know" – said Brett getting close to Alex

"Oh Brett, don't, this is so not sexy at all, I have a fever, I'm sneezing a lot and…" – Alex was saying until Brett stopped him with a kiss

The kiss was nice at first a little friendly since Alex wasn't feeling well he didn't want to put much into it, but then Brett started to move to make Alex lay down on the couch while kissing him and Alex was starting to moan on the kiss as he felt Brett body on top of him.

"Brett…" – moaned Alex making Brett smirk by hearing his name said in such a sexy terms

They keep kissing and Alex hands were starting to pull Brett's shirt up so he could touch his body and Brett break the kiss so he could take it off, then he goes again to resume the kiss.

"More…please…" – begged Alex and Brett did that

Brett started to attack Alex's neck with kisses and bites while grabbing his legs to wrap them around his waist and started to move grinding both of the boy's erections making Alex moan Brett's name over and over again, but then they freeze when they heard the sound of a throat clearing.

"Am I interrupting something?" – asked Isaac a little awkward

"Isaac…I'm so sorry…I…Brett…fuck!" – Alex growled embarrassed and standing to leave when Isaac catch him by the wrist

"It's ok, no need to worry, I understand…just…that's kind of what I have planned for us, but guess that Brett find out too about the remedy for your sickness" – said Isaac

"My…what are you talking about?" – asked Alex confused

"That was the duty that I was telling you…Deaton and Scott they didn't know why you were sick, so I thought I could go to Satomi's and ask her if she knew something about submissives and this condition of yours" – said Brett – "And actually a long time ago she actually knew one and that got into the same connection you have now with your submissive and since that he find his way to avoid heat cycles and with that he got all sick as a defense mechanism to not mating instead of heat cycles" – said Isaac

"So basically you guys are saying that…" – started Alex to say

"You need a release to feel better" – say both at the same time

"Ok…but…like…can't I do that by myself?" – asked Alex embarrassed and blushed

"Well actually you need to do it with another wolf, I mean there is no need to do something close to mating, just enough touch and all so you have your release" – said Brett

"Wait so that is why you guys are here?" – asked Alex a little taken back

"Well, actually when you told me Clay wasn't coming and Scott isn't coming back soon I thought the plan was on, since they told ME to do it since we are kind of dating" – said Isaac

"But WE are also dating and thought that I should be the one to come and help" – said Brett

"Ok, don't do this, you guys are making me choose again and so soon, I still need more time and…why were you gone then if you were the one told to do this?" – asked Alex

"Well…I was looking for something to make you…I mean….I…." – started to ramble Isaac

"You were out for lube?!" – Asked Brett standing up and taking the lube out of Isaac's hand that was hiding from behind – "were you planning on mating?"

"No! I just thought…I could do some other…stuff to help him feel good" – said Isaac blushing

"WOW HEY!" – Alex said calling their attention – "I…never done something like that before first of all and second of all, this is just too weird now" – said Alex blushing

Then Brett and Isaac where starting to whispering things to each other talking Brett a little mad and Isaac calmer than him but also a little upset and since his senses weren't as his best Alex couldn't figure out anything they were saying just some words came into his hears and he was getting frustrated.

"CAN YOU TWO SPEAK TO ME?!" – Growled Alex and both boys turned to watch him – "I know you guys know I can't heard well, so talk to me…NOW!" – demanded Alex

"We don't want you to choose, but we don't want you sick anymore also…so we thought it would be better to help out…both of us" – said Isaac awkward

"WHAT?!" – said Alex in shock – "You guys can't be for real…" – then Alex look both of men serious – "Oh my god! You guys are for real…I….I don't know…I"

"Hey…be calm" – said Brett getting closer grabbing Alex by the hips – "You don't have to do anything" – he said giving him a peck on the lips and turning Alex around so he could see Isaac as well now

"We would do all for you" – said Isaac getting close to kiss Alex's lips while Brett kissed Alex's neck

They were moving his hands rubbing every part of Alex and whatever the other one wasn't touching and they started to sit down, letting Alex in the middle without putting him on any of his laps, Brett keep kissing Alex neck while Isaac moved to kiss down to Alex clothed chest, moving the t-shirt a little up to kiss the exposing skin and moving slowly down his body and then grabbing the waistband of Alex's pajama pants and boxers and started to pulling them both down exposing Alex to both boys earning a growl from both at the view.

Alex was now leaning some to the side of Brett and look up to him making Brett going to attack his lips, Isaac to the chance of distraction to get the lube and spread some in his hands before grabbing Alex dick and started to jack him off slowly making moan while he was kissing Brett, Isaac started to move kissing Alex exposing skin while jacking him off and Brett switched between kissing his lips and kissing and sucking his neck.

"More…I…" – Alex begged but got cut off by a moan

Isaac looked at Brett and he nod at him to do what he was about to do, he squeeze the bottle of lube in one of Brett's hands so he could jack off Alex, while he put some of lube on his fingers and he move his hand lower on Alex touching his entrance making Alex jump a little at the cold but nodding to Isaac, he started to circle and rub the lube around the entrance of Alex before squeezing more on one of his fingers and then going to his entrance again this time moving the finger to be inside of Alex and he was in ecstasy both boys were pleasure him and making him feel amazing, Brett was jacking him off and Isaac was fingering him now with two fingers

"Fuck…Brett…Isaac…I'm about too…– moaned Alex and he was about to finish when he woke up – "Ok…that's…a new one"

"Feeling better?" – asked Brett

"What?" – asked Alex

"You felt sleep after I arrive, more live pass out, are you feeling better?" – asked again Brett

"I'm…well? I think…" – said Alex confused

"You were moaning in your sleep" – said Isaac that was sitting in a chair reading

"I…" – Alex blushed making both boys in front of him smirk – "I'm going to take a bath if you excuse me" – said Alex moving pass Brett who was sitting on the couch next to him

"So…you think we don't need to do anything now?" – asked Isaac to Brett

"He needed a release, that's what Satomi said about the other submissive and I think he just got that" – said Brett smiling and putting his hands behind his head watching the TV proud of himself

"You do know he said my name as well do you?" – cut him off Isaac making Brett roll his eyes at him and this time Isaac smirk

"What about the lube now, going to keep it for yourself?" – said Brett teasing Isaac

"I told you that I thought it would be a good idea to give it to him" – said Isaac defending himself – "Well he's good now anyway, we didn't need to tell him anything at all" – said Isaac before going back to his book and Brett to his TV

"Now you know it" – said the submissive

"So…wait…do I see the future or something like that?" – asked Alex to the submissive

"No, they were talking about it and I just turned all into a big and hot fantasy so you could have your release, I didn't know anything about the release and sick thing, so when they talk about it I thought it would be embarrassing for you the whole thing, so I just help you a little bit with it" – said the submissive

"Well…thanks…I guess, still embarrassing cause now I know it's all true, but anyway this makes it less awkward and embarrassing" – said Alex

"You're welcome" – said the submissive in a proud tone while Alex rolled his eyes and dive himself into the bathtub

* * *

**Well this was a steamy one but it was about time for some action...even if it was just a dream, anyway, I think we are close to finish this story, we have like 5 more or less chapters to come to finish this story, so stay tune about this one Comment/Review about it, Fav or Follow are appreciatte and remember to read my other story with a male OC that is involved with Liam on my story "The Art Of Your Eyes".**


	24. The Alpha And The Hellhound

**The Alpha and The Hellhound**

"So do you actually feel better now?" – asked Scott to Alex who was eating and so just nod to answer the question

"How did you make it disappear?" – asked Malia making Alex and Brett stop eating and the first one blush hard

"Ermm…I don't know, it just dyed down" – said Alex shaking his thought and making Brett smirk before going back to eating his lunch

"Why don't you just tell her about your sexual awakening" – asked the submissive inside his head in a mocking way

"Shut Up" – said Alex out loud making everybody looking at him funny – "the submissive, not you guys"

"You really need to stop doing that, it's starting to make you look like an esquizofrenic or something" – said Lydia while finishing her nails

"I'm sorry but it's really bothering sometimes" – complained Alex

"What did he told you?" – asked Malia

"Wow! You are hella curious today, aren't you?" – said Alex laughing nervous while going back to his food

* * *

"So the peace is pretty boring" – said Alex

"So you prefer some crazy alpha trying to kidnap you or rape you?" – asked Isaac

"Maybe…I don't know I feel like I haven't used my werewolf abilities in a very long time, I may forget how to use them, you know?" – said Alex making Isaac smirk and take a sip of his coffee – "I'm sorry, this is supposed to be a date between us and I'm rambling about a lot of stuff" – said Alex blushing while taking a bite at his muffin

"No, don't worry, I like to hear you like this, it's actually pretty cute" – said Isaac

"Yeah but you kind of hate Stiles ramblings, what makes mine different?" – asked Alex a little incredulously

"That you and I are dating and that I like you, that's the biggest difference" – said Isaac before taking another sip of his coffee – "that and that he mostly rambles about geeky stuff that I usually don't understand" – added Isaac making Alex laugh

"You know…I do actually think this past months where kind of weird without any trouble around, Beacon Hills usually brings up a lot of trouble for supernatural and this past months after the what happened with you, nothing had happened" – said Isaac

"You see boring, as I was saying" – resumed Alex with a smirk

"Hey, what's up babe?" – said Brett kissing Alex cheek – "Isaac" – he says looking at the other boy with a nod

"Brett, I thought we clarify already that you can't intrude in Isaac's date time with me and Isaac can't do the same in your date time with me" – affirmed Alex

"I'm not intruding, I'm actually here to tell you guys that we have a pack meeting, Satomi has some news for us…concerning about you" – said Brett referring to Alex

"Well...I guess boring time is about to be over, let's go" – said Alex standing up while Brett got to grab and eat what was left of Alex's muffing and Isaac leave the money to pay the bill and move to go to Derek's loft.

* * *

"Glad that all of you could make it specially Alex, Scott and Parrish, because we have some news about submissive behavior thanks to Satomi" – said Derek

"I'm sorry I didn't talk about this before, but this didn't came to me until I reunited to talk with the submissive that was part of my pack before and learn things about him and this point of Alex's heat cycle since Brett asked me to investigate more about it" – started to say Satomi – "It's about the new way the heat cycles are manifested at this point"

"Oh, I got that under control after you told Brett how I could control them" – said Alex blushing and trying to avoid a further explanation about the subject – "but then what has to do Parrish and Scott about this?" – asked Alex

"One of them is going to claim you in your next heat cycle" – said Satomi

"WHAT?!" – said everybody around in unsound

"I mean, not to take it as an offence, you are actually an attractive guy Alex, but he is dating Isaac and Brett, we don't even know much about each other or have any close relationship" – said Parrish

"And speaking for myself I really like you Alex, but as a brother and I'm not even gay and have my girlfriend" – said Scott

"Neither of you would not be available to control it, since the hellhound and the alpha are going to take control of both of you in the next heat cycle of the submissive" – said Satomi

"Ok, back up for a moment and explain better, why any of them will claim me?" – asked Alex still confused

"Hellhounds and Alphas react to submissive different than other super natural creatures, since hellhounds and Alphas are dominant beans; they will want to take the submissive when they are in this point of the heat cycle" – explained Satomi – "You see, when you have the mental connection with the submissive inside of you, at this point you should already know who is your mate and well you should have already mate with him, it's like in a period of 3 months, after that time period past, the submissive will irradiate a new scent that will attract a dominant bean in order to claim him, those been the hellhound and the alpha" – finished Satomi

"Fuck me, did you bitch knew about this?" – asked Alex turning around and speaking out loud to the submissive, Satomi looked a little offended until Brett explained he was talking to the submissive and not her

"Well that kind of explains what I told you before that I prefer to mate with either Scott or Parrish than Isaac or Brett, but I didn't know that it was because of that or that this mate thing had a time limit" – said the submissive sounding kind of apologetic – "maybe we should have worked more in out communication and stuff to so we could have dig into this information's that we didn't knew before" – explained the submissive

"Do you at least know when it's our next heat cycle?" – asked Alex concerned

"…well…actually our next heat cycle it's tomorrow" – said the submissive making Alex turn white

"What did he said?" – asked Brett

"When?" – asked Isaac

"Alex, please say something, so we could be prepared" – said Derek

"Tomorrow" – said Alex making a lot of people gasp

"Isn't that like in 4 hours?" – asked Lydia looking at the time that was already 8:00pm

"Yeah…" – finished Alex with his voice shaking

* * *

**Everytime there is a little peace and quiet aroun there it comes another problem around the submissive, but I guess I wanted to make a last little trouble for Alex before finish the story...oh yeah, if you guys didn't read it before this story is about to end, I love working for this one but it's about to finish so enjoy this last chapters to come. As always Comment/Review are appreciate, Follow/Fav are awesome and remember to check out also "The Art Of Your Eyes" a story about another male OC and Liam.**


	25. The Last Heat Cycle PART 1

**The Last Heat Cycle PART 1**

"I don't get it, this means that either Parrish or I are your true mate?" – asked Scott confused to Alex

"No we have already talk about this is either Brett or Isaac, but it haven't told me who it is" – said Alex

"Well make it tell you or this could turn into something pretty bad, with this two fighting over you" – said Stiles pointing at Scott and Parrish

"Well you see…remember when I told you I knew? Well…I was messing with you, I know is one of them...but I truly don't know which one" – said the submissive

"You have got to be kidding me" – said Alex annoyed

"What did he say?" – asked Clay knowing that he was talking to the submissive inside his head

"He's telling me that he told me he knew who was my mate to tease me and the truth is that he doesn't know who it is except that is either Brett or Isaac" – said Alex

"Well go for it" – said Parrish

"And what have a threesome? No way!" – Said Alex blushing – "I need a moment"

"A moment? But…" – started to say Scott

"SHUP UP AND LET ME THINK!" – snapped Alex before thinking some before coming up with an idea – "Ok, I'm going to Clays's bedroom lock up and meditate, so I would appreciate that nobody interrupt me, this could take some time, but not enough so we ended up in a trouble" – he said before anyone could protest and move to do as he said and lock himself in Clay's room

"Ok, now what?" – asked the submissive

"Now it's time for us to meditate/think about who is my true mate, gosh…I didn't wanted to make this decision so soon, but the fucking circumstances, Brett and Isaac…" – said Alex with a sad look on his eyes

"You don't want to hurt any of them, right?" – asked the submissive

"No…I don't want to, that's is mostly the reason why I'm dating both, I don't want to hurt any of both and mostly myself…I don't know what I will do if I lose any of them from my life" – said Alex

"Ok, let's get this over with, the feelings you are going through now are very strong and are affecting me, so just sit, close your eyes and do yoga or whatever" – said the submissive

"You are going to be gone as well when this is over…right?" – asked Alex

"Well of course, why? Don't tell me that you are going to miss me, because I'm not ready for that crap" – said the submissive

"Well kind of, you're an asshole but you are part of me" – said Alex

"Well I'm going to be always part of you…just not going to be in your head anymore, but will help to make the mental connection with your true mate" – said the submissive

"Well, it's been a pleasure and a pain in the ass to meet you, but let's do this" – said Alex while sitting on the floor and starting to breath slowly with his eyes closed

"You are an awesome guy, whoever is your true mate is a lucky guy and I know you two are going to be happy" – said the submissive

"Well now that's surprising you sounded pretty caring in contrast to the bitch you always been…thanks" – said Alex before continuing with his meditation and let the silence take over.

* * *

"It's been an hour and a half, we got like…we got like…a couple hours left" – said Scott pacing around the loft

"Two hours and a half was the answer you were looking for buddy" – said Stiles

"That still is a lot of time and he's locked even if he irradiate the scent the old lady said we will not be available to smell him, right?" – asked Parrish

"As much as you two have the right to freak out because maybe soon you are going to lose control, this is not about you, it's more about Alex, Isaac and Brett" – said Lydia

"How are you guys feeling" – asked Kira to the both guys that were sitting on the couch

"We didn't thought this decision so soon" – said Isaac

"I wasn't up to share Alex with you forever or something, but at least this way neither of us got hurt or something" – said Brett

"I know what you mean, but this day of him choosing any of us was going to come sooner or later" – said Isaac

"Guys…I can't heard Alex heartbeat on the other side of the door" – said Derek

"What?" – Asked Clay in panic and then going to knock on the door and no one answered – "ALEX! OPEN THE DOOR!" – demanded Clay but still nobody answered – "fuck this" – he said before taking some steps back and charging at the door tearing it down but Alex wasn't around – "oh god, not again" – said Clay and got out of his room – "Alex is not in here"

"Fuck" – said both Brett and Isaac at the same time

* * *

"You are so stupid" – said the submissive

"We have spent an hour meditating and nothing came from it, is either this or facing Scott and Parrish" – said Alex"

"So running away…what about if we found another alpha around? What are you going to do about that and your scent?" – asked the submissive making Alex freezes his movement

"I…I didn't think about that part actually" – said Alex nervously

"Of course you didn't, and what about Brett and Isaac, you were about to leave your true mate behind whoever it is" – said the submissive making Alex stop

"I didn't think about that part either" – said Alex

"Of course you didn't think about anything, no matter how much I shout at you to control yourself you didn't, I think we should go back" – said the submissive

"Hmm…maybe you're right, but maybe Deaton can help?" – asked Alex

"He can't he doesn't know what to do with our type, remember, just go back and face the wind, take one of the boys with you and like…see if anything happens" – said the submissive

"Cause that sounds so easy…but I'm going to do that, I guess I have no other choice" – said Alex and starting to head back to Derek's loft.

"What were you thinking? Are you ok? Do you already have an answer?" – everybody started to shout questions at Alex, some of them worried, some of them mad, some of them just curious and anxious

"SHUT THE FUCK UP EVERYBODY!" – growled Alex with his eyes turning purple – "Ok, I'm sorry I run away, but I didn't get an answer after one hour of meditation, so I thought that maybe run away from everything was a better option, then it became apparent that it wasn't the best decision made, but I really don't know what do to at this point…except…" – started Alex

"So you have a plan?" – asked Clay

"I think it's best for us to chain Parrish and Scott, to keep them in and well…it's kind of embarrassing to say this in front of everybody, but I need some lone time with Isaac or Brett and see if anything happens, is the only option I have" – said Alex

"Ok, Scott and Parrish, let's head down so I we can chain you both" – said Derek – "and Alex, Isaac and Brett…well…good luck?" – He said confuse about of what even he needs to say at this point

"Just go down everybody this is already awkward enough" – said Alex blushing and everybody started to go down with Scott in front of everybody when suddenly everybody stop

"Scott, what's going on?" – asked Kira to his boyfriend who was breathing hard and grunting

"Scott?" – asked Stiles getting close to his best friend when he let out a growl and looked at everybody with his red eyes

"Guys..." – said Lydia and everybody turned to see her and then at what she was looking at and Parrish who was freeze in his place but his eyes where turning orange and smoke was coming out of him

"Oh…fan-fucking-tastic" – said Alex and orange and red eyes turned at his way

"I think you should have stayed running" – said the submissive inside Alex head

"Too late for that and I'm not gonna let anybody claim me, so come and try to get me" – said Alex with claws out and his eyes flashing bright purple with a tint of red and pink that means that he was already in heat cycle

* * *

**Well here we go,very close to the end of this fanfiction, I'm pretty excited and sad to end this one since it is the first one I wrote and even I feel this one doesn't have much supporters, I like it, so get ready for the ones that still like and read this one, cause this is comming to the big finale. As always comments/reviews are appreciate and fav too, not gonna say much about follows anymore since it's about to be over, anyway keep up and don't forget to also check out "The Art Of Your Eyes" which involes Liam and another male OC and it's coming to the conclusion as well.**

**By the way, since I'm really enjoying myself on this, if any of you have any suggestion about me doing a new story with another Male Character of Teen Wolf involving another Male OC, you can suggest me on the comments/reviews about it or send me a Private Messaging (that would be better actually), you can also ask for new ones with the ones I already use (Brett, Isaac, Liam) and I try my best to make a new story, but another character would be cool.**


	26. The Last Heat Cycle PART 2

**The Last Heat Cycle PART 2**

_"Ok, Scott and Parrish, let's head down so I we can chain you both" – said Derek – "and Alex, Isaac and Brett…well…good luck?" – He said confuse about of what even he needs to say at this point_

_"Just go down everybody this is already awkward enough" – said Alex blushing and everybody started to go down with Scott in front of everybody when suddenly everybody stop_

_"Scott, what's going on?" – asked Kira to his boyfriend who was breathing loud and grunting_

_"Scott?" – asked Stiles getting close to his best friend when he let out a growl and looked at everybody with his red eyes_

_"Guys..." – said Lydia and everybody turned to see her and then at what she was looking at and Parrish was like freeze in his place but his eyes where turning orange and smoke was coming out of him_

_"Oh…fan-fucking-tastic" – said Alex and orange and red eyes turned at his way_

"I think you should have stayed running" – said the submissive inside Alex head

"Too late for that and I'm not gonna let anybody claim me, so come and try to get me" – said Alex with claws out and his eyes flashing bright purple with a tint of red and pink that means that he was already in heat cycle

Scott started to try to push through everybody, but everybody that were in the stairs blocking his way, Kira, Malia, Stiles, Derek and Liam were trying to contain him while Lydia was talking to Parrish who still haven't moved trying to get his attention and Clay, Isaac and Brett were ready to protect Alex if he did move

"Let's try to get him downstairs!" – said Derek to everybody that were pushing Scott who was growling mad

"Alex, go" – said Clay

"But…" – Alex started to say

"JUST GO WE WILL HANDLE THEM!" – said Clay

And that's what Alex did he run away and he heard a lot of sounds from behind but try to ignore them and focused on his task to run away as far as he could but then he stopped, he knew that no matter how fast he run, the scent was still there to follow, he just take Clay order without answer him that no matter what he did, they will find him.

"ALEX WATCH OUT!" – called out Liam

And then he saw Scott going at it and he was ready, Alex jumped so Scott knocked himself with the three just in time and he kicked him on the back of his head so his head knock against the three making Scott growl in pain and holding his head and Alex took the chance to kneel him in the guts knocking the air out of Scott and then a spin kick again to the head until he fell on the ground this time he looked like he knocked him out.

"Yeah! I still got it" – said Alex out loud

"WE, still got it" – said the submissive

"Let me have my moment" – said Alex rolling his eyes

"Alex!" – called out Liam coming with Kira and Malia

"Take him inside and chain him, his knocked out, I have taken down a few alphas, so he wasn't a great deal, go, before Parrish come as well, he could be a lot worst and I don't even know how to take him so, I'm going to keep running" – he said to them and they did as Alex said and took Scott with them

Alex then started to keep running this time he took one direction long running and then he turned to the opposite direction, he thought it was a good plan to confuse Parrish is he ever break free of the house or move at all and just when he was on the point where he started to run and was about to take the other route he felt someone grab him and pushing him to the ground and he felt like he was burning

"Fuck!" – grunted Alex and open his eyes to see Parrish who was in his naked glory with a huge boner

"You can't deny that's not kinda hot" – said the submissive in his head

"Bad moment to comment about this" – said Alex blushing and trying to push Parrish away from him but he was a lot stronger than him – "GET OFF ME PARRISH, GOT DAMMIT!" – Screamed Alex to the unresponsive guy who didn't even flinch or something

And then the weight on the top of him was gone, Clay and Derek have pushed Parrish away and pinned him on the ground and Parrish was growling loud and looked like was starting to burn.

"NO!" – screamed Alex and pushed Clay from Parrish and Parrish stand up pushing Derek away from him and Parrish let out fire from himself

"What did you do?" – asked Clay

"Save you, you were about to get burn by him" – said Alex when Parrish knocked Clay away from Alex – "PARRISH STOP!" – Begged Alex but the man didn't listen and pushed him with his back hitting a tree – "LET ME GO!"

But then again he was off him and this time it was because of Isaac and Brett, but Parrish was a lot stronger and he couldn't lose any of them.

"NO! ISAAC! BRETT!" – screamed Alex moving to were the three guys were

They started a fight with Parrish trying to contain him and knocked him out just like Alex did with Scott so they could chain him as well, he was hard to keep the phase with, but then he knocked Isaac and Brett out of the way and looked at Alex and Alex was starting to back out slowly

"Ok, Ok, I get it, your instinct and you want to claim me and all that shit, but just can you come to your senses for at least a second?" – Tried Alex and then someone knocked Parrish out of the way it was Derek

"Thanks Derek, but I think we need to knock him out" – said Alex

"More easy to say than do it" – said Derek

"It's worth the try" – said Alex moving to Parrish direction

When he got to Parrish he tried to use the advantage he has with his agility and speed to land the right punches in him, and he did connect one or two and even Derek, but Parrish didn't even move a little, it was like he was getting stronger and stronger to knock out or even move with each punch.

Alex was getting tired and he notice that Derek was getting tired as well and then he became slower and Parrish took the chance to punch him out of the way, just when Alex thought everything was about to end bad Isaac, Brett and Clay stand up from the comma they were left by Parrish and go to help, each one also were getting to punch and slash on Parrish but none of them did nothing, then Parrish growled let out a wave of flames making the four of them fly into different directions.

Alex was lying on the ground feeling every bone on him with a lot of pain and he open his eyes slowly and saw flames in different places around, but he couldn't saw any of the boys around him, only Parrish that was laying on the ground as well.

"Maybe doing that trick was too much for him" – said the submissive

"No shit" – said Alex standing up slowly and feeling every part of him in pain even with the heal factor kicking in

He started to move slowly and finally spot Isaac, Brett and Clay they were pretty close to each other so he didn't have to move to each one to see who was alright and he thanked the heavens because he felt like hell right now, fucking hell hound, he moved until he was in front of the three bodies grunting.

"Are you guys alright?" – Asked Alex and everybody grunted in response – "well I need you guys to stand up, because I think finally Parrish is out and we need to go chain him" – and the three boys started to sit up slowly not at the same time but they were making an effort – "that's seems more likely, now, let's go to get Derek and then Parrish" – said Alex

"ALEX!" – The three guys screamed at the same time than a growl came from behind him and Alex turned around…

* * *

**AAAAND CLIFFHANGER UNTIL THE BIG FINALE! sorry not sorry, so anyway, stay tuned for the big finale of this fanfiction coming soon. As always comments/reviews are appreciate and fav too. 1# Fan thanks for the support in both stories and FYI I think Theo's actor is pretty hot too. Not gonna say much about follows anymore since it's about to be over, anyway don't forget to also check out "The Art Of Your Eyes" which involes Liam and another male OC and it's coming to the conclusion as well.**

**By the way, since I'm really enjoying myself on this, if any of you have any suggestion about me doing a new story with another Male Character of Teen Wolf involving another Male OC, you can suggest me on the comments/reviews about it or send me a Private Messaging (that would be better actually), you can also ask for new ones with the ones I already use (Brett, Isaac, Liam) and I try my best to make a new story, but another character would be cool. **


	27. EPILOGUES

**A/N: Yep you guys read that one right, it says "EPILOGUES" which means there is no one but two Epilogues, I got this suggestion from "amofield" which I wanna thank for that one and supporting my works (so this is kind of dedicated to "amofield") and for anyone that read this fanfic, even there wasn't much fans on this one as my other one, I really enjoyed doing this story and it was my first fanfiction so, thanks to everyone and without much more to say, here they are the endings of "First Time In a Pack"**

* * *

**EPILOGUE (1)**

**_1 YEAR LATER_**

"I can't believe that it's been a year, is just…I don't know" – said Alex he had an arrangement of flowers in his hands

"I know, don't worry, I got you" – said Isaac taking the flowers from Alex and placing them on the stone in front of them

"I miss him" – said Alex starting to feel the tears coming for him

"I know, I wish he was alive, so I can thank him, because thanks to him you still here with everybody" – said Isaac holding Alex close to him feeling the wetness of his tears in his t-shirt while looking at the stone in front of them that says "Brett Talbot".

_**FLASHBACK - 1 YEAR AGO**_

After all the commotion from the last heat cycle of Alex, they thought everything was over after they seen Parrish pass out on the ground, but he woke up and was going for Alex until Brett stepped putting himself between Alex and Parrish and Parrish just put his claws and hand through Brett body and Alex was in shock.

Out of the nowhere came Derek and with the right punch and the help of a rock he knocked Parrish on the head and send him back to sleep.

"Brett! Brett! Come on…please…don't do this to me" – cried Alex pulling Brett body on his lap and try to cover up the wound but it was a wound that goes through his body, one side to the other, he knew that there was no way he will survive this one

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are even when you cry? You are not one of those ugly crying type of people" – said Brett smiling with blood dripping out of his mouth

"Don't talk like that Brett…please, you are going to make it…just try to…Brett…please" – tried Alex

"Isaac…" – called out Brett and he stood next to Alex looking at Brett he was also in shock and didn't even know what to say or think or do, he looked like about to have a panic attack or cry as well – "take care of him please…he's everything" – he said and Isaac nodded and he turned to Alex – "you are so precious, always remember that, my everything" – said Brett before he smiled and close his eyes and started to let it all take over him and his heart stopped beating he stopped breathing.

"Brett…Brett…BRETT!" – screamed Alex shaking him and crying and growled at the sky and then hold Brett lifeless body close to him with tears rolling from his eyes without stopping.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Let's go back home" – said Alex putting himself back together and looking at Isaac in the eyes

"Sure my love" – said Isaac and started to walk out of the graveyard with Alex holding his hand

_**8 MOTHS LATER**_

Alex woke up slowly in his and Isaac's bed, after what happened with Brett it took 8 months for Alex to put himself together with the help of Isaac, he move out from Scott's place, he wanted to be with Isaac and he told Scott that he spend the best time there and he still like his brother and when Scott wanted to sob he slapped him and told him that he was still in beacon hills so don't need to whine like he was going to live far away or something, that was the moment Scott knew that Alex was back on his old self.

The submissive spirit inside Alex's head was gone, he asked when their next heat cycle was going to happened and the submissive told him that in 2 months after the incident, Alex didn't wanted to risk it, he wasn't in his best mood for doing something like that, but he didn't want to lose another person because of another commotion so he told Isaac that they should do it and it turned out that Isaac was his true mate, because of the energy and all it felt amazing for Alex, but afterwards when they were resting he started to cry and as he felt bad about everything still so fresh on him, but Isaac just hold him to his side and rub his back for him to calm down and told him that everything was going to be ok.

Derek's loft it was like almost have their own place since Derek wasn't around much but he keep paying the rent to help both guys giving that Alex was still an student and Isaac was the only one of the two who had a job; they tear down Clay's wall to make more room for them…oh! Right, maybe you guys wonder about Clay? Well he got his own place and he found his mate, Liam, Alex was surprised by fact that after all Clay was gay as well, Clay confessed he used to have a crush on Alex but never said anything giving the fact that he knew Alex wasn't his mate, Liam on the other hand, Alex knew he was gay, the way he blushed when he first introduce himself to him and how he smelled as arousal every time he was around either Clay or Derek, he sure had his type figure out with manly bearded guys.

Back to Alex he woke up slowly and stir then he felt something on the top of his legs and open his eyes to see a stray full of delicious breakfast made by Isaac, he turned his face to see Isaac who sit next to him and give him a peck on the lips

"Good morning love" – said Isaac to Alex

"Good morning" – said Alex with a smile on his face and sitting up – "hey…do you know what today is?" – asked Alex

"Our anniversary for sure, that's why I made you breakfast, your favorite, pancakes with Nutella and fruit salad of apple, melon and banana" – said Isaac making Alex smile

"Thanks…but I was thinking" – said Alex moving not even caring about letting the breakfast fall from the stray, even if it was a good breakfast and he was a little hungry and craving for it, mostly the pancakes with Nutella – "maybe we could do something else" – he said with a wicked smile putting his arms around Isaac's neck

"But what about breakfast?" – asked Isaac blushing and feeling a little shy all the sudden

"Fuck breakfast" – said Alex pulling Isaac into a kiss that was a little gentle at first but then it turned into a heated one

Isaac grabbed Alex by the hips and move him so he could place him on his lap with both legs on his sides, making Alex completely knock the stray from the bed and Alex turned to see the breakfast fall into the floor and turned to see Isaac

"Fuck breakfast" – said Isaac and Alex smiled and kissed him

Both of them were kissing each other like if they were trying to suck the life out of the other, Isaac moved to kiss Alex on the neck and one of Alex's hands were grabbing the back of Isaac's head and moaned at the feeling of Isaac's lips on his neck.

"Isaac" – moaned Alex as he felt the boy's lips still on his neck and his hands going down to start to take off the sweater he was wearing from him (that it was actually Isaac's sweater) leaving him in only boxers since he didn't wear any pajama pants, unlike Isaac who was wearing too many clothes for his likening or so he thought until his hand was going inside Isaac's pants feeling his cock, but no boxer fabric, only the pajama pants

"Alex" – moaned Isaac when he felt Alex's hands on his dick and he stop from kissing just so he could take off his t-shirt and going back to kiss Alex and move them to be more inside the bed and started to lay Alex on it

While they were kissing, sucking each other's naked torsos and kissing some more, in some miracle way and like he was experience on doing it, Alex got to take Isaac's pajama pants down enough with his feet until his dick was out and Alex moaned every time he felt the tip brush against the crack of his clothed ass.

"Isaac…please" – moaned and begged Alex

Isaac didn't need to be told twice, he started to take off the last piece of clothing between then and take off the rest of his pajama pants and they were both naked and Isaac had a finger going easily inside Alex entrance making him loose, then they were two and by the third finger Alex was moaning and begging Isaac for more and Isaac moved his fingers in order to alienate the head of his dick with Alex entrance.

Isaac started to enter him slowly and Alex let out a gasp with every inch of Isaac that entered him, when he was all the way in, Alex let out a choked moan because the head of Isaac's dick was touching a sensitive spot and Alex moved his hips in anticipation for Isaac to move and he did so, he started to move in a slow and steady making Alex moan his name every time he hit that spot in Alex that he was making sure to hit when he trusted in.

He started to slowly pick up the pace and move faster with his eyes turning red giving that he was now an alpha and Alex eyes turned purple and both were in pure lust but when they started to kiss and their eyes started to go normal, they knew that this wasn't just lust, it was love, this time is what Alex wanted to remember as if it was his first time.

"Alex…I'm close" – said Isaac grunting moving at an inhuman speed and making the bed move with each trust he was giving

"Me too…hmmm…Isaac!" – moaned Alex loud when he released his seed between them and when the pressure inside of Alex started to squeeze Isaac's dick he couldn't hold it anymore and released inside of Alex moaning in almost a growl sound.

They stayed like that, with Isaac inside of him and both panting and breathing with a little difficulty until Isaac's dick started to get soft and he moved to lay next to Alex and Alex more to lay his head on Isaac's chest.

"I love you" – said Isaac looking down at Alex and he looked up at him

"I love you" – said Alex – "…there still breakfast, right?" – Asked Alex and Isaac laughed

"Of course" – said Isaac smiling kissing Alex's lips, he was happy to see that even after that everything that always seem to happen to Alex, he somehow go always back to this cheerful person that he loved, Brett was right with his last word, Alex…he was everything not only to Brett, but also to Isaac, he couldn't wait for later, but that night, he was planning on propose to Alex.

**THE END.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE (2)**

_**1 YEAR LATER**_

They were all reunited in Clay's loft, Derek leave to be with Braeden and Clay have the loft and told him that he have all the expenses paid and when Clay took the loft, he thrown a big party with all the pack just to celebrate his new home.

_**FLASHBACK - 1 YEAR AGO**_

After all the commotion from the last heat cycle of Alex, they thought everything was over after they seen Parrish pass out on the ground, but he woke up and was going for Alex until Clay stepped between then and grabbed both of Parrish hands and growled loud at him and Alex in shock and saw how Clay's eyes started to turn from blue to red.

"Clay?" – asked Alex in shock

Clay then move both of Parrish hands to see his face and give him a head-butt making him loose balance and with that Clay picked him and pinned him on the ground and gives him a very hard punch in the face knocking him out.

"Clay?" – asked Alex again and Clay turned to look at him with red eyes – "fuck" – said Alex out of breath backing up scare

Out of the nowhere Derek came and hit the back of Clay's head knocked him up as well.

"Ok…can somebody explain me what the hell did just happen?" – asked Alex

"Well it looks like Clay is like Scott…a true alpha" – said Derek

"Ok…what? Clay an alpha, I was trying to stay away from alphas the whole time and Clay was one…now this is pretty ironic" – said Alex

"We should take them both inside and chain them before they wake up" – said Isaac

"Right" – said Alex – "you two take Parrish, Derek and I will handle Clay"

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

After that happened and giving that Alex was always with Clay, he was his alpha, but just his alpha not his mate, talking about that, Alex didn't want another commotion to happen and now that Clay is also an alpha it would the even harder to try to keep two alphas down and a hell hound so he wanted to take care of that, he asked the submissive in his head when will be their next heat cycle and when he knew it was going to be in the next 2 months, he decided to take the thing in his hands and by that he meant have sex and by that he meant he had to meditate and try to find out who his true mate was and he did it.

With the help of Kira's mom he meditate and once he knew who his true mate was, he go and had sex with him and ended up the heat cycles once for all, you may think this was a little rush and it was, it was more like something he needed to do than something he wanted to do, wait scratch that he wanted to do it, he liked this guy, it was right for his first time, no, scratch that as well, it was like fireworks, astral projection first time, the spark he felt and everything…it was awesome.

"So…" – started Clay sitting next to Alex – "are you going to move in with me?" – He asked with a smile

"Wait, are you serious?" – Asked Alex almost chocking on his drink and looked at Clay who smiled and nod at him – "wouldn't that be like…awkward to you with Isaac and all?" – asked Alex

"Nah, its fine, I mean, you are like my brother, yeah there was a time when you had a crush on me and I had a crush on you, but we are not mates" – said Clay – "you two are" – he said pointing and Alex turned to look and smiled – "so, how about you sing something for the crowd?" – asked Clay picking up the guitar

"Sure, why not?" – said Alex with a smile and choose to sing Sugarland's "Stuck Like Glue" and he was looking at his mate the whole time while singing and smiling, it was a cheeky song and it wasn't much of a deep sappy love song, but it was just like them

_**8 MOTHS LATER**_

Alex was practicing a new song with Clay and he was getting frustrated it was a hard song, but he was up for the challenge it was for the last presentation of his drama class and he wanted to do it right and after some failed attempts he was finally starting to hit that hard note and Clay smiled and as soon as he finished he felt a pair of arms picking him up in bridal and spinning him around.

"Hey babe" – said the voice

"Brett, can you put me down?" – said Alex annoyed

"Can I be happy to see you and also heard you sing? Babe I swear that you sound like an angel, sure you are submissive? Cause you could be as well a mermaid" – said Brett

"Very funny, but I insist…are you putting me down?" – asked Alex

"No way, in fact, I'm sorry Clay, maybe your turn to take a run, but I'm taking this one to our room" – moving with Alex in his arms and closing the door with his foot

Yes, their room, Isaac moved to Scott's after getting in good terms with him, to give the mates space and he doesn't resent either, he's happy as long as Alex is happy, Isaac actually find someone, Liam, he turned out to be gay to surprise of everybody except Alex and Brett moved with Clay and Alex and tear down the wall between of what used to be Clay's room and Isaac's room to make the room bigger and now and Brett took advantage of it, he and Alex were doing IT, in every part and inch of their room and maybe the loft when Clay wasn't around.

"Ah…fuck…Brett" – moaned Alex when Brett was rimming him – "you're gonna make me cum, stop that" – he whined and Brett dig deeper with his tongue on Alex teasing him

They were already naked in the bat of an eye and in Alex's favorite position, basically Brett rimming him and he was in heaven, until Brett finally stop the torture and goes for a kiss and Alex spinning them around so now he was on the top of Brett and in control, something that was hard sometimes giving the enthusiast that Brett was and his big size, but Alex couldn't complain much, he loved Brett size it was proportionate with the rest of his body (dick) and also when sometimes Brett picked him up to fuck him standing.

"Damn babe, I love when you get all dominatrix on me" – said Brett with a smirk and Alex kissed him

"Shut up" – said Alex kissing him again and started to go down, he kissed his neck sucking and then giving butterfly kisses going down on his pectorals before going to one of this nipples and suck it and then going to the other, when he was done with that and Brett was moaning for more, he give more butterfly kisses going down to his abs and he stopped down Brett groin and give it a lick while one of his hands hold the base and the other was rubbing Brett's abs tracing his lines

"Fuck…Alex" – said Brett or more like begged and Alex love it, he love it to tease Brett and that it was easy to make him beg to suck him or even when he ride him when he begged for him to go faster and sometimes he don't even let Alex tease and just grab his ass to pull him up enough so he can fuck him to oblivion, that's how enthusiast Brett was

Alex capture Brett's dick inside his mouth at first he just lick the head and play with it a little bit looking up to Brett who was panting and move one of his arms was thrown over his eyes and the other grabbed Alex by the hair.

"Look at me" – said Alex to Brett who took the arm from his eyes for a moment to give enough time for Alex to suck on Brett's length taking it all inside his mouth while looking at his eyes making Brett grunt and moan loud

Brett wasn't usually a shy or out of words person, but every time Alex go down on him, he loose it, he even did that thing of covering his eyes, which Alex didn't hate, but he liked better when Brett is looking at him, but he loved that he knew Brett that much that he knows about this bit of shyness he has.

"Babe, stop, you're gonna make me cum and I don't want to cum just yet" – said Brett to Alex who as devouring his dick and put it out with a pop

Brett didn't waste time of picking up to his high so they were face to face and kissed him and spinning them around so he was now the one on top, he move his hand to Alex entrance and try with two fingers to see if he was already loose from the foreplay he did before with tongue and fingers and he was, but he added a third finger to be sure and scissor him and move them until he hit that spot on Alex that make him see fireworks.

"You better fuck me right now or I swear to god that I will tie you up and ride you until I cum and then leave you hanging without cumming" – said Alex

"So that's how bad you wanted that you will punish me like that, don't worry, you will get it right…" – started Brett while he alienated the head of his cock with Alex entrance and push until it was in – "this second" – he said when he started to push the rest making Alex moan and dig his nails on his back – "what is that, no words? You say you want it, now you don't say anything?" – said Brett with a smirk

"BRETT JUST FUCKING…" – screamed Alex and then was cut off by a hard trust from Brett

"Sorry, what did you said?" – asked Brett with a smirk and put it almost out until just the head was in and trust it back in making Alex moan loud again

"RIGHT THere!" – Alex said almost loud and losing his breath finishing the last word when Brett rimmed his dick right back into his sweet spot

Brett found the right rhythm to fuck Alex to make his eyes roll back and moan his name so loud that if they had neighbors they would be complaining at any second, he just hoped that Clay wasn't out and listening, cause it would be weird giving the fact that he and Alex were almost brothers and he already had the awkward big brother "what are your intentions with him?" talk with him.

"Fuck….Alex…so tight…I'm gonna cum" – said Brett between grunts

"Cum in me Brett…fuck I'm close too" – said Alex when he felt his cum shoot right there between their bodies

"ALEEEEX!" – growled Brett eyes turning red and Alex's eyes turning purple as he release inside of Alex

They lay there and Brett had with both arms to Alex's sides and his forehead resting with Alex's forehead and breathing until they both came out of the high opening his eyes back into normal color and kissing each other.

"I love you" – said Alex looking right into Brett's eyes with his arms around the others boy neck and Brett smiled

"I love you more, my everything" – said Brett going for another kiss

**THE END.**


End file.
